


Kurt the Submissive

by prloverforever



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prloverforever/pseuds/prloverforever
Summary: Kurt thought he was weird for wanting Blaine to dominate him. But when he blurts out the statement "Yes Sir" while having sex it may have changed things.*I suck at summaries.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that I have never been in a BDSM relationship but do know people who have. I took some of their experiences and wrote this story. They know I am doing this and are ok with it.

When all this started, he was ashamed of himself for needing this, for wanting it. He kept his need a secret for a very long time. However, during his senior year, he felt his need grow more intense because Blaine was in the same school now and it seemed like life was determined to keep him down. And as graduation and him leaving for New York loomed closer and closer, he couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to tell Blaine about this one way or another. 

One day while he and Blaine were in the latter’s home alone, he let the words ‘Yes Sir’ slip out of his mouth when Blaine told him to get undressed so they can have sex. He guessed that that was one way to go about it. That statement had freaked both of them out at first. Blaine, after taking a few moments, asked him if that’s what he wanted to call him when they were having sex, and Kurt said yes. He was surprised his boyfriend hadn’t thrown him out for being a freak. 

Things escalated as the days went on with Blaine holding him down while fucking. Being tied down to the bed came next, and then they finally reached the hardcore bondage. Having a huge empty mansion at their disposal didn’t hinder the process either. Most weekends were now spent as “Slave Weekends” where Kurt had to ask for permission to do anything and must be in Blaine’s sight at all times. Don’t worry about how strict and humiliating it sounds. He really liked it. 

But as he said earlier his time to make his leave to New York was fast approaching, and that meant that for now, their new roles would have to be changed to accommodate the distance between them. That meant scenes and punishments were going to be executed through a computer screen and over the phone instead of in person. Kurt hated that, but he needed to go to New York for his future, so for a while, he would have to make do with the resources he had. 

The day to leave came, and he remembers hugging his dad, Carole and Finn goodbye without much hesitation. When it was time to hug Blaine goodbye, it hurt the worst. He had come to know Blaine as Sir now, and when he wrapped him in a hug, he whispered ‘Goodbye Sir’ very quietly in his ear. Getting a ‘Remember your rules’ in return before squeezing him one last time, letting go, saying one more goodbye to the group before walking away from them and towards his terminal to get on a plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these rules and punishments are from a blog I found online. The other's I made up myself. I asked a friend who participates in BDSM for there lists, but they were busy and couldn't send them. Hopefully, they are accurate.

The last thing I heard from my Sir before leaving was to remember my rules, and I've been trying my hardest to be good, but it's hard. I no longer have Sir to hold me when I feel down nor do I have him to cherish the good times. Like when I first saw Times Square, I looked back to see Sir's reactions before remembering that he was not here. I feel all alone in this big city. Sure, I have Rachel, but she is either busy with school, busy with Brody, or busy trying to get on Broadway. That leaves little time for her to hang out with me and more time for me to think about how much I miss Sir. That meant spending most nights on the couch, watching the TV to try to keep myself occupied. That doesn't work most of the time, and I go out to experience the city at night. Even though I am in New York and Sir in Ohio, I still follow my rules, but without him telling me how good I am for doing it, it feels like I'm doing it for nothing. That didn't mean that I was going to stop following my rules. Sir was strict when it came to me staying in line, and his punishments are always executed creatively. Sir once made me squat in a corner with my arms behind my back while holding a quarter to the wall with my nose. I did not want to find out how he would punish me from long distance. Rules, Rules, Rules. That is all I think about lately, and it's a broken record that is constantly playing in my head. Maybe if I list them, then I can get the record to stop? Yeah, that might work. Okay here goes nothing.  
1\. I will always address Dominant as "Sir."  
2\. I will accept all punishments and corrections and apologize for my wrongdoings.  
3\. I will use my safe words if necessary and without fear.  
4\. I will never hide my tears from Sir.  
5\. I will ask permission to speak freely when I believe Sir is making the wrong choice.  
6\. I will never touch myself in any way without consent. This involves the use of toys and the act of cumming must have permission as well.  
7\. I will remain naked at all times when I am at home. (Curtains Closed) 'Axed because I do not live alone.'  
8\. I must be waxed (Pubic and Anal Hair) at all times. (When Necessary) 'Sir likes me smooth down there, but I don't grow hair quickly anyway.'  
9\. I will wake up in a timely manner to get ready for the day and give Sir a blowjob before leaving. 'Second half is also axed for now.'  
10\. I will ask permission to use the bathroom. (For showering or Bodily functions) (At home and in public) 'Axed as well.'  
11\. I will maintain my body by bathing every day and keeping up with routine body care. (Brushing teeth, Skin Care, Waxing, etc.)  
12\. Sir trusts me to make tasteful choices in outfits for the day.  
13\. I will take medication every day. (Vitamins and anything that is prescribed by a doctor)  
14\. I will not be late no matter where it is I need to be or who I am meeting.  
15\. I will let Sir know whenever I leave the house and ask permission to meet anybody that is outside my normal routine. 'Second half axed.'  
16\. I will always wear something that reminds me of Sir when leaving the house.  
17\. I will ask permission to eat and ask what I should eat. If I choose to diet, I will let Sir know so he can keep me accountable. 'Axed'  
18\. I will work out for at least 1 hour at least three days a week.  
19\. I will go to bed at 1030 pm every night. (Unless permitted to stay up later)  
20\. I will go to bed naked if the weather allows me to do so. 'Axed again.'  
21\. I will keep dirty laundry to a minimum and fold it as well.  
22\. I will cook meals at least three times a week and wash all the dishes every day.  
23\. I will not pick up my phone and answer it when Sir is talking to me.  
24\. I will text Sir with requests, and if no reply is forthcoming, I may send a second text after 5 minutes have passed and then wait no less than 20 minutes before assuming permission is granted. 'Axed'  
25\. I will respond to text messages from Sir in a reasonable amount of time or explain why it took so long to answer.  
26\. I will ask permission to make purchases that Sir or I do not "Need."  
27\. I will always come to Sir with any concerns that I have. I will not be afraid to talk to him.  
28\. Will have sex when Sir sees fit unless health prevents me from doing so. I will let Sir know when I am not feeling well enough for sexual activity. 'Axed'  
29\. I will always swallow Sir's seed unless his seed goes into the anus. 'Very axed as I can't have sex with him.'  
30\. I will not borrow trouble and will not worry about things that are out of my control.  
Extensive, detailed and controlling is how I would describe my rules, but I wrote them myself. I didn't want control of anything because my life at the time of writing them was so hectic it felt nice to have someone tell me what to do and how to do it. Ughhhhhhhhhh. Well, that didn't help at all. It just made me think of the rules that I can no longer follow because I'm all alone. And how I have more control over my life now and I how much I hated that. Well, I also have punishments, and I could try listing those. None of those were taken away completely, and I was just told to make sure I would be alone for the right amount for the punishment. Then I need to video call Sir and do them to myself, so he can watch to make sure I am receiving a punishment. Okay, I'll list those.  
1\. Spanking, whipping, canning, belting, paddling, etc.  
2\. Corner Time. If necessary, in an uncomfortable position and/ or while holding something against the wall with a body part until Sir retrieves me.  
3\. Wash mouth out with soap  
4\. Handwritten apologies and/ or essays explaining why the bad behavior  
5\. Forced cold shower no more than 15 min but no less than 5  
6\. Feminine Clothing Sir has chosen  
7\. Grounding  
8\. " Eat off the floor."  
9\. Forced Naked Workout. (whether or not three days a week was completed doesn't matter)  
10\. Early bedtime  
11\. No underpants at work  
12\. Bondage of any sort (Gagging, Blinding Folding, Hogtying, Stress positions, etc.) (Never more than 20 mins but no less than 10)  
13\. Wearing a cock cage and butt plug with a harness and/ or bondage shorts until Sir decides to remove them.  
14\. Forced orgasms  
15\. Crawling for a designated amount of time  
16\. Enema  
17\. Figging  
18\. Human Furniture  
19\. Sleeping on the floor or in the cage  
20\. Isolation  
Again, I wrote them myself because I know what would deter me from punishments. That's not to say that I haven't gotten any punishments. Lord knows that I got quite a few when Sir and I first started this, but they do work. That is especially true since I ranked them based on how emotional they are for me. But since I have to do them to myself, I felt like it is a lighter punishment. I should talk to Sir about that. Welp, this didn't help at all, and it made me feel worse about the situation. Either way, it's 9:48 pm and I should start getting ready for bed. I wouldn't want to break a rule that is still in place and that I have control over. At least I get to video chat with Sir for a few hours tomorrow since it's Friday. That's something to look forward too. It's getting late, so I need to shower, brush my teeth, do my skincare routine, check pubic hair growth progress and get in bed. Maybe sleeping will put him in a good mood for tomorrow but I don't think so. Well here goes nothing. Have a good night, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, but I just needed to write it down because it would not get out of my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Friday was a bad day.

I had forgotten my dance shoes for class, but I was sure I had packed them in with my freshly washed dance clothes. When Miss July noticed that I was unprepared, she ridiculed me in front of the whole class. She called me lazy and incompetent and asked if I was serious about wanting to learn how to be a better dancer. I tried to answer her, but she kept berating me and said a whole mess of other things I didn’t hear because I just blanked it out. I am sure some people even smirked and snickered at me, but I didn’t notice their reactions either. I did hear her yell ‘You're Dismissed’ in a very harsh tone. I quickly picked up my stuff and left, it was then I remembered I left my dance shoes by the door because I didn’t want them to dirty my clothes and I was going to carry them in my hands. It was an honest mistake to forget them considering I always pack them in my bag. Miss July didn’t even know the reason why I was unprepared but chewed me out anyway. This sure wasn’t high school anymore where we were cut some slack from time to time. Oh well. I’ll just get on with my day. 

After school, it was time to go to work at the Spotlight Dinner, and I was determined not to let what happened in dance class ruin the rest of my day. It didn’t take very long for work to become a bad experience today too. I was scheduled to work from Noon-4 which meant I was starting at the same time as the lunch rush. Before I knew it, all of my tables were occupied, and it seemed like I would get one set of customers out to have another set placed almost immediately after. I was doing okay until I had a group of 6 men come in and order complicated items. For example, one of the men asked for their burger to be medium well but not too well. I just took down their orders and gave the slip to the kitchen. Once their food was ready, I served it to them, asked if they needed anything and when they said no, I walked away. I was called back to their table not 5 minutes later to be asked ‘Are you stupid or something?’ I inquired what was wrong, but before I knew it, I was being verbally attacked once again.

I am pretty sure that I just stood there speechless, but I don’t remember much of this incident either. I just remember Gunther coming over and talking with the man before telling me to follow him into the kitchen. At this point, I want to burst out and tears and have Sir rock me to sleep, but I had to concentrate on what Gunther was saying. ‘It seems like you’re having a bad day considering that from the moment you came in you looked a mess, so I am sending you home early today, but I want you back for your next shift in better shape. Got it?’ I just nodded my head, picked up my stuff from the staff room and left. I am not even sure if the man who yelled at me was still there or not, but I honestly didn’t care.

Since it was a Friday, Rachel had decided to spend the night at Brody’s house. That meant that I didn’t have to whisper my conversation to Sir like I usually did. It was finally time to talk with Sir over Skype, and I couldn’t be more excited about it. Yet I also feel a sense of dread. As per my rules, I have to tell Sir how down I have been since I came to New York. I didn’t know how that would make him feel, and that was freaking me out. I didn’t have any more time to think about it because Sir was calling. I pressed the green answer button and smiled wide when I saw Sir’s handsome face come on the screen.

“Hi Sir,” I said happily

“Hi, Baby. How are you doing in the city that never sleeps?” Sir responded 

“Good and Bad.” 

“I need more than that sweetheart.” 

At that statement, I started to tear up. It had been a horrible day, and I just wanted Sir to wrap me up in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. But the only thing he could do was try to comfort me over Skype with his beautiful voice. 

“Hey, hey sweet prince. What’s going on huh? Tell me. Tell Sir all of your troubles.” 

“I don’t like being here alone. I want you here with me. I had a bad day at school today because Miss July was so mean over me forgetting my dance shoes and all I wanted was to be able to call and talk to you about it, but you were still in school. Then I went to work, and it was a horrible shift. It was so busy because of the lunch rush, and I got yelled at by a customer for messing up his order. Then Gunther sent me home early. I miss being able to call or text you that I am sad and you are coming over immediately. I miss you holding me and talking with me until I feel better. I miss when you controlled everything, and I just followed my rules. I want what we had. I know its not your fault you can’t do that now, but I miss it so much. I try to follow my rules but its hard because you don’t get to see how good I am being for you. And I feel like if I punish myself, I don’t get punished enough which is a whole other thing. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Sir, please let me come home.” 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry you had such a rough day but you being in New York alone is not a punishment. I don’t like it any more than you do, but it is how things have to be right now. I want to be there with you too because I love holding you and talking about our days and being the controlling dominant, you need in person. I am still that dominant just over a computer screen, but I will always be so proud of how good you are being for me even if I don’t see it physically. We just need to wait out nine more months until I graduate and then I can do those things again. And once I start doing them again, I will never stop until you tell me to. Now, as for you not being punished enough, I can make the punishments longer or harsher if you need them to be or I can make you do more than one punishment at a time, or you can trust in the fact that I know that the punishment I give is enough. Anything to make you feel more comfortable and whichever one you choose I will not get upset. I love you, and I know being alone in a big city is scary and hard, but you have to remember it’s only temporary. Our new home is New York City, you just got there first sweet one.” 

For a few minutes, I just laid on my bed while staring at Sir’s face on my laptop screen. I just needed a few moments of quiet to calm down and compose myself. I know he is right in saying that he is still the same dominant I had in Ohio but just with some distance between us. He is also correct that New York is our new home. They were going to take this city by storm. I can see it now, our names in big bright lights on Broadway, singing the soundtracks to famous shows and some they wrote themselves, filming TV shows and movies, and so much more. I just need to wait out for nine months and then we can be together again. It was then I realized Sir was probably waiting for my response to how I want my punishments to change, if at all. So, I took another few minutes to think about what I needed to happen. I know I need something to change and maybe knowing that a harsher sentence will be inflicted on me for stepping out of line will help me stay in it? Which would, in turn, help me feel closer to Sir? 

“Can I request a trial period on the changes to the punishments Sir?” 

“Of course, and that request is granted. How do you want the list to change?” 

“I want them to be harsher, and I was thinking that maybe the first 3 times I get punished here we can try it out.” 

“You do know that means more spanks while spanking, not just washing your mouth out with soap but holding it there as well, and more. Right?” 

“Yeah but I think it may be what I need to feel closer to you. If it’s not, I’ll let you know so we can figure out something else.” 

“Okay, the next three times you receive a punishment they will be harsher than usual. Now you said your day was good and bad, but you only described the bad. What was so good about today?” 

“These few hours that I have with you, Sir.” 

“Aw. I’m glad I brought you comfort on a hard day. Know I will always be here when you need me and that I love you.” 

“I know, Sir and I love you too.”

“Just making sure. Have you showered yet? We’re supposed to watch a movie together, but it’s getting late.” 

“No, I haven’t. Sorry, Sir.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Why don’t you do your nighttime routine now and then we can settle down to watch the movie.” 

“Can you stay online with me while I do it? I can put my laptop on the shelf, and have you watch me do everything except shower.” I chuckled at the showering part. Sir loves to watch me shower, and he immensely loves taking baths with me. 

“That sounds great. You know I love looking at you naked.” 

That made me blush and smile. I got up from my bed, grabbed my laptop and walked to the bathroom. I placed my computer on the said shelf and began to undress. I did it a little slower and sexier than I usually did, but when I looked back, I saw Sir smiling at me for it. Turning on the water, I checked if it was warm enough to step in before looking back at Sir, winking at him, steeping in the shower and closing the curtain. 

“Cheeky” 

I just chuckled and continued with my shower. I was soon finished and stepped out to dry myself. After drying myself off, I brushed my teeth, did a half-assed version of my skin care routine, and started to check for pubic hair. 

“Sir, I would like to shave my pubic hair instead of waxing it. I don’t think I will have enough time for a wax job with my schedule.”

“You will make time. Your rules specify a waxing, not a shave. You were scared you would hurt yourself if you’re not careful enough and now I fear the same. Especially around your anus. So, you are to get a wax. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank You for listening to my request.” 

“You're Welcome. Now get dressed and get in bed so we can watch the movie. What movie do you want to watch anyway?” 

“I want to watch……Mamma Mia.” 

“Okay. Let’s get comfy and load it up. You may fall asleep at any time during the movie or after the movie finishes since it is now past your bedtime.” 

“Thank You, Sir.” 

Sir smiled at me and we loaded up the movie to start watching it. I didn’t last very long into the movie though. It had been a tough day, and I was just so tired from the emotional turmoil. And once I was in bed, I was just so comfy that I fell asleep quickly. Especially since I knew Sir was watching me through my laptop camera and that made me feel less lonely. That drove me into a deep sleep where I didn’t hear what Sir said next. 

“Have a good night my sweet prince. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you. I love you.” Sir blew me a kiss and logged off, leaving me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer for Kurt and Blaine to be together again, so I wrote this chapter and loosely based it on "The Break Up" episode, but there will be no break up in this story. By the way, I have stayed in the place I mention, and I have done the touristy New York City activities that are listed so, I know they are possible to do.

I am so bored right now. All I am doing is sitting around the Vogue.com office, waiting for Isabell to call with anything she needs. I was so excited when I got my internship because it could become a career for me with a big paycheck and my name in the fashion world. Sure, I did have to get another job, for now so I can pay my half of the bills, but I thought it was worth the wait. However, as I was given more responsibilities in the internship, as school got more intense as the semester went by and the dinner gave me more shifts, I had less time to talk with Sir. That was becoming extremely hard for me because I was used to having him tell me what to do and when to do it that when that got taken away, I became antsy. Yes, I did talk that over with Sir and agreed to harsher punishments, but I still thought about how my life was before. Back then my life was so controlled, and problems seemed to be fixed almost as soon as they came up. I was living in a bubble that I created for myself, and I loved every minute of it. But like all good things it came to an end. 

Now my life is hectic, and problems that seem unfixable keep popping up left and right, and with less time to talk with Sir, I felt like soon enough I would break my rules and need a punishment. I didn’t want to have a punishment because I would need to do it alone with Sir watching me silently. Then I would have to comfort myself with Sir talking with me online. Don’t get me wrong, Sir telling me how the punishment is over and him most likely saying that I did an excellent job would be soothing but not as good as cuddling with him. 

Since it’s October, I need to wait out three more months so Sir can spend two full weeks with me over his Christmas break. Three more months of me trying my hardest to stay in line but if I manage, I know I will be rewarded once Racheal leaves for her cruise with her dads. Sitting here has me thinking of anything and everything, and it’s getting annoying. At least it’s Friday, and I won’t have to be back until next Wednesday. 

Sadly, Sir told me this Friday he wasn’t going to be able to have our video chat because of Glee Club rehearsal. He said that they were going to be late working on their setlist for Sectionals that was going to happen on Thanksgiving Day. I remember the long rehearsals that went down before competitions, so I wasn’t surprised when he told me just upset. More time with Sir has been taken away, and it was frustrating, but I understood why it had to happen. 

I was still waiting around for anything to do when I got a text from Sir saying that he loved me and that he was sorry that he would miss our video chat later. Like it always seemed to happen nowadays, I was called by Isabell to get her coffee just as I was going to respond to Sir. At least she told me I could go home afterward because she probably won’t need me after. I got up and put my phone in my pocket before grabbing my stuff to go down to Isabell’s favorite coffee place to get her order. I completed my only task for her today as quickly as I possibly could so I could go home. Since it was early, I will be able to work on homework and hopefully get a lot done, and I got started as soon as I walked in. 

A few hours later, Rachel and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV as we both worked on homework when we heard someone knock on the door. We looked at each other with curious faces before I decide to get up to answer the door. The person on the other side knocked again, and I move quickly to the door, and when I open it, I see a bouquet of red roses. I stand there not knowing what to say or do until the roses moved out of the way. 

“Oh my God S-Blaine. What are you doing here?” I throw myself into Sir’s arms as I can’t believe he’s here. Thank God I caught myself before I called him Sir in front of Rachel though. I am most definitely not ready for her to know about my BDSM relationship. 

“I came to surprise you. I’ve missed you so much, so I decided to come for a visit. I also know how hard you’ve been working, and I thought I could come and spoil you for a weekend.” Sir says as he held my hand up above me and spun me around like a prince to a princess until I am facing him once again. 

“Spoil me?” I ask as I face him again and have him hold my hands in his. 

“Yes, I am taking you to the Hilton at Times Square where we will stay for the weekend. We’ll go shopping on Times Square, see Broadway shows, see the Empire State building, walk around central park and anything else we have time for.” 

“That sounds wonderful, but I had plans with Rachel to do an at-home spa thing.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rachel butts in and I turn to look at her. “I don’t mind you ditching me for Blaine since he did come all this way and spent all this money. Plus, a hotel room instead of staying here means you’re going to be doing something special after all that sightseeing.” 

I turn back and look at Sir. “Okay, then it’s settled.” 

“Then go pack your bags. Bring everything you think you may need and then we’ll leave. I already checked us into the hotel so we can drop our bags off and decide what to do first.” 

“Great. Give me a few.” I let go of his hands, turn around and head towards my room to pack.

I know what Sir means when he said to pack everything, I think I may need. I packed every BDSM related product I had at the bottom of my suitcase and quickly put clothes on top of them. I pack my school books on top of my clothes, in case I have to time to work on some. I could hear Sir talking with Rachel, but I honestly didn’t care what they were talking about. I soon have everything I need from my room. I went to the bathroom to grab my toiletries and then packed those as well. With that, I was ready to go, and I couldn’t be more excited. 

“Okay. I am ready to go when you are Blaine.” I say as I walk back into the living area.

“Well, thanks for letting me steal my prince away from you Rachel.” Sir says as he gets up from the couch. I smile and blush as he says that. 

“Honestly, it’s no big deal. Just have him back safely in time for school.” Rachel said chuckling near the end. 

“I’ll make sure of that. See you.” Sir said to her as he grabbed my bag in his right hand and my hand in his left and walked towards the door. 

“Bye.” I say to Rachel as I closed the front door. 

It didn’t take us long to catch a cab as I already knew how to spot an open one and hail it. The ride to the hotel was supposed to be 30 minutes, but it took about an hour to get there with traffic. Once at the hotel, Sir lead me to the elevators and up to the 44th floor. I wasn’t sure why we were so high up, but I figured it out when Sir opened the hotel door. We were in a suite, not a regular hotel room. I walked in, and Sir closed the door behind me. 

“Oh my god, this is a suite. How were you able to afford this?” I turn around to look at him. 

“You know my parents don’t care about what I do or how much money I spend. They probably won't even notice the transaction on their account.” 

I walk to him, put my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me, and we stand there for a few moments. 

“Thank You for coming. I have missed you.” I say while looking up at him. 

“I know, but I am here for now so let’s enjoy the time we have. Now, I know I listed some touristy things we could do in front of Rachel, but you could also spend the weekend as a slave. It’s entirely up to you.” Sir says as he walks me backward and sits me on the couch. 

“I want you to see the touristy things you listed because it’s your first time here. It’s still earlyish so we could walk around Times Square. I should warn you though, that it gets pretty packed there at night.” 

“Well then let’s go now and shop around for a bit. You may ask for anything you want, and if I agree with it, I will buy it for you.” 

“Sir, you don’t have to do that. You already wasted so much money on this room.” 

“I want to so I will.” Sir said in a firm tone. 

“Okay.” 

“Now before we leave. Did you pack your BDSM stuff?”

“Of course, I did.” 

“Then I want you to put on your cook cage and 2-inch butt plug with the harness, and this is not a punishment. I want you to be walking around with something I made you put on. I also want you to give me the key to the cage and the harness when you are finished.” 

“I’ll just take them out of my bag and put them on then.” 

I get up off the couch and walk towards the luggage that was placed by the dining table. I lay it on the floor, unzip it, open it wide up and remove all my books and clothes from the top. Sir walks over to check what I have packed. Since he didn’t say anything, I assume he is pleased with it. I grab what Sir had asked for plus some lube, place my other stuff back on top and close the suitcase. I grab the items and turn around and start walking towards the powder room in the corner of the suite. 

“Where are you going?” Sir asks harshly.

“To put on what you told me to,” I answer in a meek voice. 

“I want you to strip and put those on in front of me.” Sir responds in his strictest tone. 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. I have just gotten used to going into a bathroom when I need to.” I say as I walk back and place the items on the table.

“I get that so that I will let this slide. Just this once though.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” I say as I start to remove my clothes. I take off my shirt first and put it on the back of the chair. I take my shoes off next, then my pants which I place on the seat of the chair and finally my underwear which I put on top of my pants. 

I decide to put the cage on first since my penis will probably try to get hard when I put the plug in. I slide the ring on, adjust the pins and spacers, slide the cage on and lock it with a small padlock. Once done with the cage, I lube up the plug and work it into my anus with my penis twitching at the stimulation. Since it’s small, it doesn’t take very long. After the plug is in, I slide my caged cock into the hole in the harness, position the harness strap over the base of the plug, put the straps in place and lock it with another small padlock. I then hand both keys over to Sir. 

“May I dress now Sir?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

As I am putting my clothes back on, I realize that Sir has pulled a necklace chain from his front pocket. He slides the keys onto the chain and places it around his neck. I realize that while he is wearing it, I will be able to see that he is the only one who can unlock me. This is a way to get me to remember my place. I smile at this realization because he knows how hard I have been struggling to follow my rules and he came all this way to remind me how nice being a good slave is, even if it is only for just a weekend. By this time, I am finished dressing, and I’m ready to leave. 

“Ready when you are,” I say to Sir. 

“Let’s go then.” He replies as he grabs my hand and leads me out of the hotel room, down the elevators and into Times Square.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could spend as much as I made Blaine do in this story, but I can't.  
> At least writing this chapter made me more excited to get to New York again since I have a tripped planned in December.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

We walked hand- in- hand around Times Square for hours without even noticing it. We decided to go to M&M World and the Hershey Store first since we knew we probably wouldn’t buy much there. Sir bought me a personalized 2-pound bag of M&M’s that he said I could have whenever I want because I was so good for him. I don’t eat candy much, so it was probably going to last me a few weeks. The chocolates were blue with Sweet Prince, purple with From Blaine, and red with I Love You. Since Sir was purchasing $35, he was able to get an M&M character blanket for $5, which he did. The Hershey Store wasn’t that eventful, and nothing was purchased there, but we did decide where to go next. 

We went to the Disney store after the candy stores since Sir adores Disney and its many characters. Sir loves Winnie The Pooh because of his childlike spirit and the fact that he lives in his world alone. So, to remind me of Sir once he is gone, I was gifted a Winnie The Pooh cuddle plush that I could sleep with or at least have in my room with me. I love Peter Pan because he never grows up and his voice sounds girly like mines, Sir grabbed a Peter Pan movie poster shirt and then we saw a shirt Mickey Mouse shirt that listed all of the New York Boroughs, and Sir got us both one. I hated the fact that those four items were over $100 but Sir said he would buy me anything I want, and I knew there was no stopping him once he set his mind to something. 

We decided to go to the clothing stores last since we both knew that we were going to end up buying lots of clothes. H&M came first, and Sir purchased both of us over $300 worth of clothes. We got everything from jeans and t-shirts to pullover hoodies and jackets for when I feel like dressing more casual. Then we went to Steve Madden, and we both came out with new sneakers, oxfords, boots and dress shoes, and I decided not to look at the total price because there were so many shoes. Forever 21 came next, and Sir got himself some new shirts and a pair of jeans. I was glad nothing was bought for me in this store since he had already spent so much. The last clothing stop we did was American Eagle Outfitters and my happiness for not getting clothes didn’t last long. In this store, more casual wear bought for both of us at another $400. I swear that I am not pointing anything that I like out, but Sir once said that I have a tell when I see clothes I like, so I think he is basing his decisions off a tell that even I haven’t figured out. 

We decide to go back to the hotel room to drop off the bags and use the bathroom because we have been walking around for so long and we both needed to go. My cock cage was also starting to become a little bothersome since I was sweating, and it was rubbing against me. We also need to decide whether we want to order room service or come back out to have dinner. Once we walk into the room, we set the bags down by the luggage so we can sort and pack it later. 

“May I use the bathroom to pee, Sir?” 

“Yes, you may, but I want to be in there with you.” 

“Okay…Let’s go.” I wasn’t sure why he wanted to be in there with me, but I just followed his command and walked to the powder room. I unzip my pants and lower them to my knees before sitting down on the toilet and guiding my penis inside the bowl. I release my hold on my bladder and start to pee which takes a little longer than usual because of the cage. Once I am done, I shake my dick a little to make sure all the droplets come out and start to stand up. 

“Stay seated, pet.” 

“Yes, Sir,” I respond after I sit back down. I watch Sir take the keys off from around his neck and steps closer to me from being near the door. He bends down and grabs my cock before he puts the key in the lock and unlocks the cage. Sir slides the cage, then the spacers and pins before taking the ring off and setting them all on the sink which was across the small room. He walks back and grabs hold of my private parts again, and he starts to pump his fist up and down on it. 

“Sir, wha….are you…doin?” 

“I am rewarding my good boy with a hand job. You’ve been so good for me since you came to New York, so this is your reward for that.” 

“Thank You, Sir.” Sir continues to pump my cock until I start to get close to cumming. 

“Sir, can I cum? Please, Sir. I’ve been good, please Sir, please.” Sir doesn’t respond to me and continues his movements. I start to get that burning feeling in my stomach, and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I have nothing near me to grab onto, so I grip my thighs tightly so I wouldn’t try to touch my dick to finish myself off. 

“Sir, Please, please let me cum, please. I’ve been so good for you, and I’ll continue to be good for you. Let me cum Sir PLEASE.” 

“You may cum now, pet” It didn’t take long after I get the go ahead and I shot my load far out in front of me all while moaning and groaning loudly. Once done, I slump forward and gasp for air as that was my first orgasm since the night before I came to New York, and that was a few months back. I let go of my thighs are see I had left my hands print from how hard I grabbed them. I look up and notice Sir grabbing one of the hand towels from the sink, wetting it, and wiping the floor with it before throwing it under the sink. He then washes his hands and looks at me in the mirror. 

“Did I wear you out?” He asks while drying his hands with a new towel. 

“A little. It was my first orgasm in a few months, and it felt great, but it also hurt a little.” He walks over to me again and kisses me on the forehead. “Can I get up now?”  
“Some pain is normal after not cumming for so long, and yes, you may get up. You might feel a little sensitive now too.” His fingertips stroke my cock for a few seconds and that was enough to make me gasp. Sir chuckles and says “You may also pull your pants back up. By the way, that butt plug and harness are staying on until after dinner.” 

Sir grabs the pieces to the cock cage from the sink and walks out of the powder room. I hear my suitcase unzip, so I know that Sir has put the cock cage pieces in there. I pull my pants up, zip them up, wash my hands, and dry them on the same towel as Sir. I walk to the couch, sit next to Sir and put my head on his chest which makes him wrap his arm around me. 

“What to do you want to do for dinner then?” 

“I’m not sure Sir. Do you want to sit in a restaurant, get the food and come back, or room service?” 

“I want to sit a restaurant and have a meal with you. We haven’t been able to do that in a while.” 

“True. There’s also an Applebee’s next door, and I’ve never had it so…”

“It’s settled then. We’re going to Applebee’s.” Sir states as he is getting up. He then grabs my hand and gently pulls me off the couch. 

“We should grab jackets, Sir. Sometimes the temperature drops a little at night. I know it’s right next door, but we might get chilly.” 

“Good idea and hopefully nobody who heard your moans and groans from when you came, comes out of their rooms to see who it was.” 

I blush because I had been loud but it was my first orgasm in a while, and I couldn't help myself. We grab some jackets from our suitcases and head out of the door. Thankfully no one was in the hallway. We walk outside the hotel and up to the hostess of the restaurant and ask for a table. The restaurant was surprisingly empty-ish for a Friday night in the middle of Times Square, so she was able to seat us right away. We got a booth on the second floor of the restaurant and decided to sit next to each other on one side of it. Both of us take a few minutes to look over the menu before deciding what we want. 

“Can I have the Bacon Cheddar Grilled Chicken Sandwich, Sir?” I whisper to him as they’re a few tables near us. 

“Since you’re on vacation with me…yes.” 

“What are you getting?” 

“Half-rack of ribs with a double side of fries.” 

“Oh, very healthy.” 

“Hey, we all cant be as health conscious as you baby.” 

I smile at him and pucker my lips for a kiss, which he gives me. Our waiter soon comes and Sir orders both of our meals and drinks. I get water because I am not much of a sugary drinker person, but Sir sure is, so he gets a coca-cola. I realize that I am sleepier than I thought I was, and a check of the time tells me it's nearing my bedtime which explains some of my tiredness. The other part comes from having my first orgasm in months be so close to us sitting down to have dinner. Our waiter comes back with our drinks, and I gulp some water before I lean my head on Sir’s bicep. But he puts his arm around me and places my head in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“Sleepy?” 

I nod my head yes because I am to tried to speak and I get a chuckle from Sir for it. I stay in the same position until our food gets to the table, which is when Sir gently pushes me off him and helps me sit up. We eat in relative silence since I am falling asleep and I am sure Sir wants me to eat a good meal before bed. We finish our meals relatively quickly, and Sir asks the waiter to bring the check. Sir was ready with his credit card before the waiter even got back and handed it over as soon as he could. The waiter took it and brought the paid check for Sir to sign, which Sir did as fast as he could. 

“Come on my sweet prince. You're going to bed.” 

As we walked out of the booth and out of the restaurant, I didn’t even say or do anything to acknowledge what Sir said to me because I felt like I was about to drop dead. We walked back next door and waited for what felt like forever for an elevator and Sir gets the room key out of his wallet and holds it. Once in an elevator, I turn to face Sir and lean all my body weight on him. He wraps his arms around me and keeps me upright until the elevator gets near our floor. That's when he gently pushes me back onto my feet to turn me around and pick me up in a bridal carry. I hang my head off of his arm but rest in on his outer bicep as he walks to our hotel room. Sir places the room key at the right height for the sensor and opens the door once it beeps. He carries me into the bedroom which I had not seen yet but was too tired to care about how it looks right now and takes me into the en-suite bathroom. He places me on my feet and takes my clothes off for me before putting me on the toilet bowl and saying.

“I want you to use the toilet. I’ll be back with your products in a minute. Let me know if you need to poop when I come back, okay.” 

“yes, sir.” I say quietly but start to doze off again. I still manage to pee and realize I don’t need to poop, so I wait for Sir to come back. Since I didn’t say anything about doing a number two, I guess he figured I didn’t need too. 

“Come on. I’ll let you skip your skin care routine since you’re so tired, but I want you to brush your teeth at least.” This time I nod my head and do as told. 

Once I finish, he pulls me back from the sink and once again carries me bridal style into the bedroom and places me on the bed. He then unlocks the harness, moves the straps out of the way, and pulls the butt plug out of me. It burns a little since it has been in me for a while and I hiss when it gets to the end. 

“Sorry sweet one but it had to be done.” 

Sir unhooks the comforter and blankets from under the bed on both sides, pulls his side down before coming to where I am and moving parts of my body while pulling mines down. He is able to get them out from under me and then places them on top of me before tucking me in with them. Sir kisses my lips and turns off the lights on my side of the bed. I hear him walk to his side and him climbing into bed. The light switch clicks as it’s turned off before I feel Sir moving closer to me and then cuddling me over my blankets. 

“You did excellent today with the harness set, pet and you’ve been doing great following your rules by yourself here. I loved spending the whole day with you in this wonderful city, where our dreams will come true. I love you, my sweet prince.” I grunt my approval and get a chuckle and a kiss on my cheek in response. I fall asleep almost as soon as Sir stops moving and don’t wake up until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken longer than usual for me to get this chapter out. My life got busy, and I could not find the time to sit down and write until now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The next morning, I wake up just after 7 am, just as the first rays of sunshine are coming through the gap in the curtains. I turn to my right-hand side and see Sir peacefully sleeping on his back, with his head turned towards me. I am unsure of what we will be up to today so I decided now would probably be a good time to wake Sir up. Just as I was about to shake him awake, I remembered that one of the rules that were canceled because I moved to New York was to give Sir a blowjob to wake him up. Smirking to myself, I very carefully slid down the bed, pull the sheets off of both of us and positioned myself to have my face near Sir’s crotch. I reach up to his waistband to remove both his pants and boxers down and reach his dick in no time. I grab it in my hands and pull it up before I wrap my mouth around it and start sucking it the way I know Sir likes it. I make sure that there are no teeth involved and that I lick the vein on the underside of his dick to get him hard and cum harder. I also start to grip and twist my hand around the section that I can’t reach with my mouth. Sir starts to move around, and I hear him groan when he realizes what I am doing. 

“I forgot how good it feels to wake up like this, and I’m so glad you remembered this rule.”

I hum my response to him and hear him gasp as a result of it. That makes me suck harder, faster, and grip tighter. I know that he is close to cumming based on his various groans and moans and the fact that he grabbed the sheets tight enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“Pet….ugh…you don’t have to swallow it. You can skip…it……this time around.” 

I didn’t want to opt out of swallowing Sir’s cum because I loved having his taste in my mouth and knowing that I had his cum in my stomach. I made me feel owned, and I could not get enough of that feeling. So, I once again renewed my efforts, about a minute later, I had Sir’s cum shouting streaks into my mouth, and I was swallowing every chance I got. I pulled off of Sir’s member and pulled his pants back up to his waist. I then climbed up to lay down on his chest while he came down from his orgasm high. I see Sir open his eyes and he looks into mines before giving me a bright smile. Sir leans up and kisses me on the lips. 

“Mmmmm, I can taste myself on your lips. I love that.” 

“You should keep kissing me, then.” I say, and I get onto my knees and lean my face closer to Sirs. He grabs my head and pulls me down to him before we start a full-blown make-out session. It only lasts a few minutes, but we pull apart after becoming breathless.

“I’m glad you liked your wake up call.” I say after catching my breath. 

“Liked? I adored my wake up call, but I think we should go shower now. We have a busy day ahead of us.” 

I get off of Sir, step onto the floor and help him get out of bed before he takes my hand, and we start walking to the en-suite bathroom. Once we get there, Sir grabs a towel from the pile on the shelves under the sink and places it on the floor to use as a bathmat. 

“Strip, pet.” Sir says to me over his shoulder as he turns on the water and puts his hand under it to check the temperature. I take off all my clothes and throw them onto the floor. Once I finish stripping, I stand shoulder-width apart with my hands behind my back, the left one grabbing the right one. This position is known as Stand and I am to assume this position whenever I am waiting for an order or I am finished with a previous command. Sir deems the water acceptable and strips off his clothes before throwing them in the same pile as mine. 

“OK, pet. When you get in the shower, I want you to place your hands on the wall that has the shower head and stand shoulder width apart. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Do as told then.” 

I carefully step into the shower, face the wall with the showerhead, and stand as requested. I am under the warm water spray, and I let it relax my muscles as much as it can. I hear Sir get in and close the shower door behind him. 

“I am going to bathe you pet. You are not allowed to move unless directed to. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Sir grabs the little shampoo bottle next to me and squeezes half of it into his hands before putting the bottle back. He rubs his hands together to spread the shampoo out. Sir starts from the back of my head and works his way up to my forehead, washing my hair for just over a minute. Sir grabs the detachable shower head that I had failed to notice and gently guides my head backward. 

“I am going to rinse out your hair, so close your eyes.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

I feel Sir rubbing his left hand around my head to get all the shampoo out. When he gets all of it out, he guides my head back up and puts the shower head back on the wall. Sir repeats the process with the conditioner, but this time he doesn’t place the shower head back, he lets it hang down. Sir then grabs the body wash and places half the bottle in his hand before he starts to rub it onto my nipples and working his way down. I gasp as he pinches my nipples gently and get a chuckle for my actions. He makes sure to get every nook and cranny of mine even the hard to reach ones near my private parts. That meant that Sir rubbed one of his fingers between my butt cheeks and around my anus. He then went a little further and did the space between my anus and my balls. After that, my penis was grabbed and soaped up, and then my balls got the same treatment. Just as I was getting hard, I'm deemed soaped up enough. So I am rinsed off which meant my ass cheeks were pulled apart and having the spray aimed at my anus. I was then sufficiently clean for Sir to pull me away from the wall and turn me towards him. 

“Pet, I want you to get out, dry yourself off, do your daily bathroom routine, and kneel on the towel I placed with a bathrobe on, so you don’t get cold. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

I am honestly getting annoyed of the fact that Sir keeps asking if I understood his commands, but I know it comes from me needing clarification for many of commands back when we started. Sir is just making sure I still remember what I had to do with specific orders since I haven’t been listening to them regularly because of the move. I get out of the shower and dry myself off with another towel from the pile left for us. I then relive my bladder before I grabbed a robe that was on the shelve next to the towels and wrapping it around myself. Next came my skincare routine, I did some products a little longer or with a little more on because I skipped my routine last night. I finished by brushing my teeth and noticed that my pubic hair was close to getting long enough to get a wax. I kneel on the towel with my legs spread apart, my head up but my eyes downward and my hands behind my back with my right hand grabbing my left elbow and vice versa. Sir comes out of the shower approximately two minutes after I kneel. 

‘Well, I finished right on time.’ I think to myself while Sir grabs a towel and starts drying himself off. Sir then puts on a robe, pees, brushes his teeth, and does a quick and less rigorous skincare routine. 

“Look at me, pet.” I lift my eyes to meet his but move nothing else. “Today we are going to the Statue of Liberty at nine then at eleven we are going to the Empire State Building, and we will have lunch after that in Central Park. We will back to the hotel for a while until we have to go to see Big Fish on Broadway. Sound good?” 

“Yes, Sir. It sounds perfect.” That particular Broadway show I don’t care much for, but any show I watch with Sir will be one to remember. 

“OK, then let’s go get dressed and head out.” Sir extends his hands, and I grab them before I am pulled up to my feet. Sir holds onto my left hand, and we go out to our suitcases to pick out our outfits. 

“I want to pick out your outfit today. Will you let me, pet?” My clothing choices is one of the few things I didn’t let Sir take control of. That choice was too important to me, and I couldn’t bear to part with it at the time I wrote my rules. Maybe if Sir does a good job today, I might change my mind on that. 

“Yes, Sir, you may.” 

“Thank You for trusting me with this sweet one.” I receive a kiss before Sir bends down, opens my suitcase and deciding that he wanted nothing more than a coat and a pair of my boxers from there. I raised my eyebrow at that but kept silent. “Close your eyes pet. I want the outfit to be a surprise.” 

I immediately close my eyes and stand as still as I possibly can out of fear of falling over. I hear Sir rummaging through the many of bags that had our purchases from last night. Since he bought me so many clothes, I can’t even guess what it is that he is picking out for me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t try to. I am so caught up in my head that I don’t notice the sounds of the bags stopped or the tags being ripped off. 

“Pet,” I jump at hearing Sir’s voice in front of me, and he grabs my waist to steady me. I had squeezed my eyes so as not to open them without permission, so I relax them before Sir continues. “I am going to dress you, so try to be careful because I want you to keep your eyes closed.” 

“Yes, Sir.” The robe I have on is untied from my waist and taken off of me before being placed elsewhere. Sir guides my hands to his shoulder and taps my left thigh, which I know means to lift my leg from the floor. I feel my boxer being put on and then the same thing happens to the other leg. The process is repeated for the jeans, but I notice Sir doesn’t button them. My arms are stretched out in front of me, and I feel a long sleeved shirt being pulled onto one arm before the other. My arms are then raised above my head, the shirt is pulled down my head, and my arms are brought down by my sides. The shirt is then tucked into the jeans and moved around so it won’t be bunched up in one spot and get wrinkled. The jeans are the buttoned-up before what I believe to be a cardigan is placed and buttoned. The coat is last to be placed and buttoned before I am led to the couch and sat down. My left shine is tapped, and I raise my leg a little, and a sock is put on my foot, the same happens with the right leg and then the shoes. 

“Don’t move from their pet and keep your eyes closed.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I get a kiss to the check before I am left alone. I hear Sir go back to the suite cases and shopping bags before I listen to him getting dressed. After a short time, I feel the couch dip to my right side, and I know Sir is putting his shoes and socks on. That means that I will get to see how I am dressed very shortly, and I am getting eager to see how I look. My hands are grabbed, I am pulled up from the couch, and I am led to what I think is the powder room. I am turned around and placed where Sir wants me to be. 

“You can open your eyes now sweet one.” As soon as I get the approval to do so, I open my eyes and gasp. I look excellent in what Sir picked out for me. I am wearing skinny black jeans with a white long sleeved shirt, a black cardigan, and my grey coat. I also notice my shoes are a new pair of brown oxfords that were bought last night. “So….do, you like it?” 

I haven’t heard Sir doubt himself in a long time, so I know that he is nervous about me liking the outfit he picked out. 

“Of course, I do, Sir. It’s something I would’ve picked out for myself.” 

“I’m so glad you like it.” A kiss is placed on my neck before I look at Sir in the mirror and notice his outfit is similar to mine. Sir is wearing light wash skinny jeans with a navy pullover hoodie, a black coat and black Chelsea boots which were also bought last night. I think the coat might be overkill because it's probably not so cold outside, but I guess he could take it off and hold it if he gets to warm. I smile at Sir and wrap my arms around his waist for a hug. He wraps his hands around me and squeezes me for a few seconds. 

“Alright, let me put the bathrobes back in the bathroom, and then we are leaving.” 

“Sir?” I say timidly, as Sir was walking out of the powder room. 

“Yes, sweet prince?” Sir asks after he turned to look at me. 

“Are you… are you… going to put any…. BDSM…items on me… like yesterday?” 

“No, I have other plans after we get back.” 

“OK. Sorry.” Sir walks back over to me and puts his hands on my biceps and squeezes lightly. I had lowered my head in shame for asking, and he gently lifts my head to make me meet his eyes.

“There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir. I understand.” After I say this, Sir lets go of me. 

“Let me go do what I said and then we will head out. OK?”

“Yeah.” Sir turns around and walks to the robes that are on the table by the suitcases and takes them back to the other bathroom while I walk to the front door. I don’t wait long for Sir to return. I watch as he grabs his wallet and stuffs some paper into his front hoodie pocket before we head out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. I am trying to write as much as I can with the time I have but know that my uploading schedule will be inconsistent. I will try to upload at least once a week. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I realize that it was colder than I had suspected while inside the hotel room and I am pretty sure Sir put the room temperature warmer so I wouldn’t feel it. I hail a cab for us, and we head to the Statue of liberty in just under twenty minutes. I notice Sir take out the papers and look at them before picking two out and placing two others back in his pocket. 

“You already bought our tickets? I thought we were going to use the Staten Island Ferry.”

“Yes. I wanted us to be able to get off on the Island and walk around. I also didn’t want to have to wait in line, and that’s how I planned out this whole day.” 

“Great thinking.” 

“Why Thank You.” Sir smiles at me and chuckles before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side. 

We go through the security checkpoint for Statute Cruises and get onto the boat. We go to the top floor and move to the right side of the ship so Sir can take pictures of the Statue. Once we get to the Island, we visited the museum before we went to the gift shops and walked around the Island. We went to a spot that would give us a good photo of us in front of the statute and asked a stranger to take our picture. Thankfully, she agreed and took it without any problems. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was nearly 10:20 am. I lean into Sir and make it look like I am cuddling with him. 

“Sir, its almost 11. Don’t you want to go to Ellis Island? The Empire State ticket is at 11, so you won’t have much time to see it.” I whisper his title to him but nothing more, hoping no one overheard. 

“I don’t want to see Ellis Island. That’s why we stayed so long here. We can wait for the boat so we can go to the Empire State right now actually. But I want a few more minutes with you here before we go.” I snuggle closer to him and look out to Manhattan. I know one day it will be like this all the time. Sadly, I had one more day with Sir before he went home. So, I was going to make the most of it for now. We stayed in the same spot for a few minutes just being together. 

“Let’s go, baby. If we do Empire State now, we can have an earlier lunch than planned so we can get back to the hotel.” 

“Sure.” I knew something would happen at the hotel, and that made my dick twitch. 

We get back on the boat and head back to Manhattan, where I hail another cab for us. This ride was a little longer since it was later and busier. We showed our tickets to the Visitor’s center and were allowed to go up the elevator which had a welcome video playing as we went up. The elevator stopped on the 86th floor, and we got off. We went to see the one of a kind views of Central Park, The Hudson River, and East River, The Brooklyn Bridge, Times Square and The Statue of Liberty. We took selfies in every spot that we could manage whether it had a view of someplace essential or not, and we looked through the high-powered binoculars for a closer look at the places. After a while, we got bored and left for Central Park, which meant I had to hail yet another cab. This time around many of the cabs were full due to it being close to noon, so it took a few tries, but I was able to get one for us. A drive that was supposed to be ten minutes took almost thirty with the traffic, but we made it to the park. 

We decided to eat food from a street vendor, and Sir ordered us chicken stripes with cheese fries and two Cokes. Not a healthy option at all but since I didn’t eat out much, I thought I could eat greasy food but just this one time. Since we failed to bring a blanket, Sir took off his coat, since he had a hoodie on, and placed it on the grass for us to sit on. We sat down, ate our food, and then decided to lay down and look up to the sky for a while. After an hour, Sir decided it was time to head back to the hotel, so we got up, and I threw our trash away while Sir brushed off the grass from his coat and put it on. Sir grabbed my hand, and we walked to the side of Central Park that had fewer people around, and I was able to hail a cab reasonably quick. I decided to lean on Sir for the ride back, and Sir placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. We got an angry look from the cab driver for our public display of affection, but we just brushed it off. The ride wasn’t too long, only over twenty minutes, and we got up to the hotel room in no time because no one was using the elevators. 

We walked into the hotel room, and I turn to look at Sir because I don’t know what to do. I had no clue what Sir had planned to do so I just stayed by the suitcases since that’s where my BDSM stuff was. I watched Sir walk to the window and close the curtains entirely before turning back to me. 

“I want you to strip, pet. Be careful with your clothes since most of them are new. But I want you naked in two minutes.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I started to strip, even as I responded to his request. I took off my coat and cardigan first since they are the easiest to get off and I placed them hanging behind one of the table chairs. Shoes and socks came next because they are quick to come off. I put the socks on the table but left the shoes on the floor. The jeans and boxers came off at one time, and I folded them both before placing them on the table next to the socks. My long sleeved shirt is the last thing to be removed before it is folded and placed with the jeans and boxers. I get into the Stand position and wait for Sir to tell me what to do next. 

“You finished on time pet. Well done. I want you to walk to the bedroom and kneel on the center of the bed while being in all four position facing the headboard.”

“Yes, Sir.” I started to walk to the bedroom while Sir went to my suitcase to no doubt get the equipment, he would need for the scene we were about to have. 

Once in the bedroom, I immediately got onto the bed in the position I'm ordered to. This position is the one we use to start a scene because it's a way for me to get into sub headspace. Sometimes I would be moved into another position, or I could be kept in this position if he just wanted to fuck me. Usually, I can figure out which one would happen based on what items Sir brought over, or Sir would say something that would clue me in. This time around that did not happen, so I have no idea what’s going to happen during this scene, and that was exciting me. Sir walked into the bedroom and put the items he chose in a spot I could not see; he wants me to be in the dark for this scene. I see a blindfold coming close to my face, so I close my eyes and let it be buckled up. I then feel two taps on my lips, which means I need to open my mouth. I feel a ball going into my mouth, and then it buckled on. I hadn’t noticed it was the pump gag until Sir started to make it bigger. He made it so big I could barely move my tongue. 

“That’s for you to keep quiet. I don’t want a repeat of the noise from the powder room.” I nod my head in response like I am supposed to do if I cannot speak for whatever reason. The next thing placed on me is a collar. I feel that it is a little heavy, so I know it is the black medium sized collar with a D-ring in the front and a buckle in the back. 

“Pet, I want you to stand up from the bed and stand in the inspect position.” I nodded my head and slid my leg off the bed and feel for the floor. My foot meets the ground then I slid my other foot off and sidestep to the left twice to give myself some room. I place my feet should with apart, raise my chin, and place my hands interlocked behind my head. I feel Sir’s hands on my chest, and then they start to move downward. I feel his hands come off and then a solid punch to my stomach. 

“I like this firmer stomach of yours, pet. I see that workout regime is working for you.” Proud is the only word I can use to describe what I felt when Sir said this. I had been following my rules and going to the gym three times a week, but instead of only doing an hour, I was doing two a day. Sir continued to move his hands around my body, and he squeezed some of my muscles. 

“Your biceps and calves are bigger too. I love this new body of yours.” If the gag had let me, I would be smiling from ear to ear. Since I couldn’t do that, I held my chin up higher so Sir could see I was happy about his comments. My penis was then grabbed and help up for inspection. It was moved side to side and up and down before being released. Sir’s hand also passed over the section with my pubic hair and pulled on them a little, which made me flinch and would have made me hiss if not for the gag. 

“You need to have this waxed off between when I leave and two weeks from then.” I nod my head in understanding and sense, Sir moving behind me. I hear a pop and then a squirt which makes me think he is getting some lube. I was proven right reasonably quick since I felt a cold, wet finger at my anus. I spread my legs a little wider, and Sir slowly pushes his finger inside of me. He crocks his finger and moves it around inside of me. Sir finds my prostate and starts to rub it, which makes my dick get hard. Sir then adds a second finger, massages my prostate some more and then starts to stretch me out a bit. After a minute or two of two digits, Sir takes his fingers out and kiss the space my neck and shoulder. 

“Just checking if no one has been in there. Which no one has.” I would’ve chuckled at that joke. Of course, no one has been inside of me. The only one who can do that is Sir because he is my dominant and I wouldn’t want anybody else to be that for me. I hear the sink in the bathroom turn on and off before I sense Sir in front of me again. His hands are now colder because of the water, and he starts to pinch my nipples. They become hard and erect before Sir walks off for a second and comes back. I hear a chain being pulled through the D-ring on my collar before I felt the pinch of the nipple clamp on my right nipple, which made me take a deep breath. A few seconds later, I felt the other clip being put on my left nipple and took another deep breath. 

“Ok pet, I will guide you to the bed and help you lay down on your back. I want you to get into the diaper position and stay there until I say.” I nod my head, and Sir wraps his arm around my right bicep. I take the few steps to the bed, and then he turns me around, put his hands and my shoulder, and gently pushes me down until I sat on the bed. Then I move back until I am flat on the bed with my legs hanging off the side and lift my legs like instructed. The diaper position involves me being on my back near the edge of a bed or table with my legs up and out until my knees are by my shoulders with my hands behind my knees to hold my legs up. I dislike this position because it hurts my back after a while, and it makes me feel humiliated since I am in the same place as a baby. But if Sir wants me in this position, I will stay in it until he tells me to move. I hear the pop and squirt again and know that Sir is about to fuck me. My dick that was a little hard from the inspection is now twitching from knowing what is about to happen. Sir walks over to where I am and places his hands on my hips. I feel his cock near my asshole, and then he pushes its way in and stops when he gets to the end. Sir moves around inside of me until I flinch when he finds prostate again. He chuckles and starts pulling out before slamming his way back in, and it doesn’t hurt as bad because he stretched me out earlier. Sir starts to fuck me fast, and I know neither of us will last much longer. 

“DON’T CUM UNTIL I TELL YOU TO, PET” Sir shouts while still fucking me as hard as he can. I have a feeling I’m going to have his handprints on my thighs for a while. Sir continues for I don’t know how long before I get that burning feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I need to cum soon. I whine which doesn’t come out so loud and get a slap to my left ass check for it. I move my head side to side in an attempt to hold my seed inside. I am getting desperate to cum, and Sir knows it. 

“CUM NOW, PET.” I cum as soon as he is finished saying it, and I clench down on his penis at the same time. I then feel Sir’s cum being shot inside of me, painting me as his from the inside. After catching our breaths, which is a little harder for me, I feel Sir pull out, but he shoves something inside of me before any of his cum can escape. I am unsure of what is going to happen next, but I stay in position and wait for an order. 

“Pet, you can put your legs down, but I want you to spread them out.” I let go of my knees and let my legs hang on the edge before I spread them out far enough to give Sir room to be in between my legs. Sir comes back to my area, and it sounds like something was plugged in, but I can’t be too sure. He then moves in between my legs and put something on my dick, which made me flinch and take a breath. The Hitachi wand is turned on and held against the head of my penis. I moan as loud as I can and enjoy the vibrations. What I thought was a butt plug to keep Sir’s cum in is another vibrator, and once it was on, I started to moan and groan repeatedly. Sir made them both go up in intensity, and I knew he was going to make me cum again. Sir kept making the vibrators go up, and it was causing me to twist and turn on the bed. I was ready to cum, and I was willing to do anything for it. I wish I could beg Sir to let me cum or at least be able to show him how much I needed it with my eyes. I kept struggling around but Sir was not allowing the vibrator off, and when I twisted to my right side Sir slapped my left ass check five times hard and it stung. I knew they were not punishment spanks they were to make me hornier and boy did it work. I started to grind on vibrator and Sir’s hand, and I knew I wouldn’t last very much longer but I didn’t want to disappoint Sir, so I bit down on the gag and forced myself not to cum. After God knows how long I heard the statement I needed to hear. 

“You can cum now, pet.” I came harder than I ever had before, I shot my cum all over my stomach, and I loved the feel of it. The high felt terrific until I realized that Sir hadn’t turned off either vibrator. I whined behind the gag and heard a chuckle from Sir. 

“You’ve only come twice today, pet. I’ve seen you cum five times during one scene, but I think three is enough for this one. Cum one more time, and I will let you rest.” I was all out thrashing around at this point. My dick and my prostate were sensitive, and Sir was not letting up on them. I kept moving and groaning and fighting the vibrators for what felt like forever. Eventually, I did feel the need to cum again, and I just let it happen. I still thrashed around, but I was waiting for the inevitable. I felt Sir grab the nipple clamps and pull them hard, that made me hornier, and I was closer to Cumming. Then Sir started to rub the wand around my dick’s head, and I was that much closer but was still throwing my body in every direction I could. Sir then grabbed the nipple clamps and didn’t let them go, which put me right where I need to be. 

“You can cum whenever you’re ready, pet.” As I shot my first stream of cum, I felt the nipple clamps being ripped off and I screamed into the gag before I passed out and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter took so long to get up. It has been ready for two days, but I haven't been able to get on my laptop to post it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. P.S. this is the longest thing I have ever written, and I'm a University Senior. Like what?

I snorted when I realized that Kurt had passed out from cumming and I turn off both of the vibrators. He hadn’t done that since one of the first scenes we did, but I did make him cum three times after not cumming for months. That probably played a significant factor in the fact that Kurt is now laying on his left side with his limbs spread out around him. I bent down and placed my ear near Kurt’s face to make sure he is breathing, OK. I am satisfied with the way his breaths are coming out, so I step back. I take the now silent vibrator off of Kurt’s dick and slowly start pulling out the one that was inside of him. He didn’t make a noise or move at all when I pulled it out, so I know he will be out for a while. My cum started to leak out of his anus, and I grabbed the towel I had brought with me earlier to clean him off. I swiped what was already there off and kept wiping the cum off his leg until nothing was coming out anymore. I then threw it in the pile of dirty towels we had made earlier before walking back to the bed. 

I deflated the bag gag and gently pulled it out of his mouth, which meant some drool coming out of his mouth and onto the comforter. I placed the ball gag on the nightstand and grabbed some tissues that were on there as well. I wiped his mouth off and turned his head to the other side, so what was already on the bed wouldn’t get on his face. I then took the blindfold off, put it on the nightstand and decided to move Kurt into a better position. I placed Kurt’s head inside the space between my neck and shoulder, and I pulled him up higher on the bed. I also put his legs onto the bed and arranged him until he was lying prone on his back with his arms and legs straight. I unhooked the comforter from under the bed since it had been made again by the cleaning crew and placed it over Kurt. I then grabbed the leash and padlock I left on the dresser and went to put them on. I was going to make Kurt nap after the scene, but I wanted to chain him down and tell him he couldn’t get up. It was a way of me controlling him even while not in the room. However, since I couldn’t tell him that I just put the leash on the D-ring of his collar, padlock it to the nightstand leg and Kurt will know not to get up without my permission. I get dressed in my sleepwear and grab all the other items I brought in with me. I take them with me when I leave the room, leaving the door slightly open so I can hear Kurt when he wakes up. 

I walked to Kurt’s suitcase and placed the items back at the bottom and grabbed the ones I will use when we are leaving to watch the play. I then put his clothes on top and decided to put the items bought at Times Square in the respective owner’s luggage. Thankfully Kurt had packed clothes that he could make multiple outfits with instead of a bunch of clothes that only matched one other article. I grabbed all the bags with the clothes and the shoes, and I spread it all out on the floor. I deiced to put the shoes in first, then the Winnie the Pooh plush and the M&M blanket, and finally the clothes because the clothes could be placed in the outer pockets as well if everything didn’t fit. I bought a lot for both of us, so I will probably have to do that at some point. I grabbed my suitcase, laid it open on the floor, and started to place the clothes in the luggage of the owner. It wasn’t hard to distinguish what shirt or pant was for who because I picked Kurt’s clothes out for him. Kurt didn’t want me to spend money on him, so he tried not telling me what he was liking. There is a tell, though, and it’s when Kurt looks at something he wants and opens his eyes a little bigger. It’s like he's imagining what he could do with those clothes and getting excited about it. I don’t know how Kurt hasn’t noticed that he does that, but I guess that’s how it usually is with the quirks people have. There were some clothing pieces that I didn’t want him to have, like a Forever 21 leather sweater that looked a lot like a BDSM leather straitjacket. That jacket did give me some ideas of what I could buy when we get an apartment of our own. There was also a shirt that said, ‘I’m known for my sarcasm.’ It’s not that I don’t like Kurt’s sassiness; it’s just that I don’t think he should advertise it when it could be considered rude to some people. My sub is not naughty; he gives too much lip sometimes, and I’m the only one who knows how to stop it from happening again. I finish putting my clothes away first because I bought less for myself, but it doesn’t take me too much longer to finishes Kurt’s. I had to shove some clothes and the bag of chocolate into the front pockets of Kurt’s luggage, but at least he didn’t have to carry anything in hand. 

Once I finish with that, I decide to look around for a place to have dinner tonight after the show. I know Kurt doesn’t care about Big Fish much, but it was debuting this Broadway season, so why not watch it. I found a place called West End Bar & Grill, and it was only a five-minute walk from the Neil Simon Theater. The kitchen at the restaurant closes at midnight, and the show runs for two hours and twenty minutes. The show starts at 7:30 and lets out at 9:50 and with the five-minute walk that will most likely end up being closer to ten minutes, we will make it two hours earlier than the kitchen closing to have a late dinner. Or we could come back to the hotel, order room service, and watch TV while cuddling on the couch. The hotel kitchen stays open until one am so we would have an extra hour to eat, but the traffic might make it hard for us to get back. I will have to ask Kurt what he thinks it's better to do. I don’t want him to become overexerted after the afternoon he’s just had. I have nothing else to do but wait for Kurt to wake up. So, I turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels before stopping on the SYFY channel to watch The Twilight Zone. 

I love watching thriller/ horror movies and TV shows, but Kurt gets scared easily, so I usually don’t watch them with him. I watch the episode ‘Nightmare at 20,000 Feet’ that was about a person with a mental health condition flying back home after being released and seeing a gremlin-like creature on the wing of the plane. No one else on the plane was able to see the beast, so they all thought he was going crazy and tried to sedate him. In the end, the man is taken in a straitjacket to a mental hospital, but there is damage to the plane, proving he was right. A new episode starts called ‘Living Doll’ about a doll who can talk and is trying to hurt the stepdad of her owner because he was mean to her. I got to the part where the stepdad stuck Talky Tina in a sac and put her in a trash can with bricks on top before I heard Kurt start to stir. I thought he would move around and go back to sleep, so I decided to stay on the couch. But then I heard him shout my name and I went into the bedroom.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the ceiling of the hotel room. I started to look around, and I tried to get up but there was a tug at my neck, and when I looked in the direction it came from, I saw that I'm padlocked to the nightstand. Why would Sir do that? He usually makes me nap after a scene, but he has never tied me down. I look around the room and notice I am alone, where is Sir? 

“Sir,” I shout out quite loudly because I was getting nervous. Sir walked into the room and sat down on the bed. 

“Hey, baby. I’m right here.” Sir says as he passed his hand, threw my hair, and then grasping the back of my neck gently. 

“Why am I chained?” 

“Because I wanted to be in control of you without even being in the room. I was going to tell you that after the scene, but you passed out. I also wanted to make sure you felt OK physically before getting up.” 

“I feel fine; I’m thirsty, though.” 

“Let me get you some water then.” Sir walked over to the minibar that was inside the room and grabbed me a water bottle. He twisted the cap open and handed me the bottle. I took it from him and gulped down half the bottle. 

“Well, you were extremely thirsty.” Sir jokes and I laugh lightly at it. Sir grabs the key off the dresser, walks over to the padlock, unlocks it and unhooks the leash from my collar. My collar is removed from my neck, and I feel a longing to have it stay on. 

“Can I get up now, Sir.” 

“Yes, you may.” I get off the bed, and Sir pulls me into him for a hug. 

“Are you sure you are OK, baby?” 

“Yes, Sir. I feel perfectly fine.” 

“Alright then I think I should bath you, then I’ll take a shower while you wait for me and then I’ll get you ready for tonight. Sound good?” 

“That sounds perfect, Sir.”

“Let’s go into the bathroom then.” Sir releases me from the hug and turns around to walk into the bathroom. I follow him in and watch him as he turns the faucet to the tub on to let the water flow. When he likes the water temperature, he puts the plug in the drain and enables the bathtub to fill. He walks over to the sink and opens the cabinets under it. There they are some bath products like bubbles and oils. Sir grabs the lavender bubble bath and pours some into the water before returning the bottle to its original spot. He grabs two face towels and one big towel before he sits on the edge of the tub to watch the water level rise. The water fills up a little more than half of the bathtub, and that’s when Sir turns off the faucet. The bubbles have already formed a layer on top of the water, so the bath is ready. Sir puts on the shower cap that was part of the complimentary bathroom amenities on my head. 

“There’s no need to rewash your hair since it was already washed this morning. Now, get in, sweet one.” I walk to the edge of the tub, and Sir grabs my hand and helps me into the bathtub, so I don’t slip and hurt myself. I sit down and feel that the warm water that is almost too hot but not quite there. I love my baths to be at this temperature because it helps my muscles relax, but it doesn’t make me sweaty after I get out. Sir rolls up a big towel and puts it behind my head so I can lean my head back and relax. 

“Thanks for the bath, Sir.” 

“You are very welcome, my sweet prince. Wash your face, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yes, Sir.” I cup some water in my heads and rub it into my face, and I repeat the process two more times, I then lean back onto the towel pillow. 

“Good job, baby.” Sir says as he gets up and pours hot water onto one face towel in the sink before twisting it to get the excess water off and walking back over to the tub. He gently puts his hand over my eyes and closes them for me. The warm towel is then placed onto my face, and I relax under it. Sir moves around for a bit, and then I feel my right arm being lifted out of the water and something being rubbed against it. From the way it feels and the fact that my arm now has something slick on it I assume it’s the other face towel with some body wash on it. He goes over my whole arm before putting it back into the water, and the same thing is done to my left arm. He then does my chest where he rubs a little harder over my nipples, which made me hiss and flinch because they were sore from having the nipple clamps on. Sir moves down and does my stomach area before he lifts my right leg from the knee down out of the water and goes over it. After putting my leg back in, he does the same thing to the other leg, and he removes the towel on my face off. I open my eyes and smile at Sir as he is looking at me from the edge of the tub. 

“Sit up and lean forward so I can do your back.” I do as I’m asked, and the towel is passed over my shoulders, back and down to end of the small of my back. I am then gently pushed back to get the body wash off. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” I again got into position, and Sir passed the towel on my butt, the back of my thighs and over my anus. I am then told to spread my legs, and the towel is passed between my legs, the front of my thighs, my balls, my penis, and my upper crotch area. 

“You can sit back down again, pet. You can stay there as long as you want, but I’m going to shower.” 

“Yes, Sir. Enjoy your shower.” 

“Thank You, pet.” Sir takes his clothes off and gets into the shower while what I know is hot water since there is steam coming out. I decide to sit in the water until it becomes a little colder than lukewarm. I dry myself off with the towel I was using as a pillow, and then I put a robe on. I pull the stopper from the drain out and brush my teeth before I decide to kneel on the floor. I wasn’t told to do so, but even so, I felt the need to do it. Sir gets out about 20 minutes of getting in and dries himself off before brushing his teeth and walking out of the bathroom naked. He comes back in and places the items in his hand next to the sink before turning to me. 

“Get into the Stand position, pet.” I quickly stand and get into position. Sir then grabs something and walks over to me. My dick is seized, and a ring is slid on, and my balls are pushed into it. So, I will be wearing a cock cage for the night. The pins and spacers are put, the urethral plug is slid in, then the cage is placed and locked onto my cock. Sir then walks back to the sink, picks something else up, and walks behind me. The what I think is a plug already has some lube on it and slides right in since I am still open from earlier, but I notice it is bigger and closer to my prostate then most of our other plugs. The routine of grabbing something from the sink and walking back is again done, but this time I hear some leather and buckles. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders, and you are allowed to look down to get into them.” Them is referring to leather chastity bondage shorts that have a place for locks to be put on. I step into them, and Sir zips up all the zippers, slides the belt on, clips the fasteners on for the zippers, tightens the tight belts and starts to lock the places that can be. A lock is placed on the center front, and center back of the shorts and then both thighs get a lock put on too. The thinnest collar I own is then placed on my neck and locked on before Sir kisses my lips. I look at Sir and notice that he has once again put the keys to the locks on a chain around his neck. 

“OK, pet, you are ready. I want you to put on the same clothes on as before and sit on the couch to wait for me.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I go to the living room and see the clothes are still in the same place as I left them. I also see that Sir put away all of our shopping items into our luggage’s. I’ll have to thank him for that later. I get dressed quickly and notice that my collar is small enough to be covered with the clothes I have on. I put my shoes on and sit on the couch to wait for Sir to come out. Sir comes into the living room a while later still undressed, I watch as he picks his clothes up from one of the chairs at the table and gets dressed, but he doesn’t zip his pants up. He comes over to the couch and places one of the pillows on the floor. He sits down and puts his feet on either side of the pillow before turning to look at me. 

“Pet, I want you to get on your knees and warm my cock. We have about an hour before we leave, and I want us to relax a little more before we take off.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I get up from the couch, move into position, and kneel in front of Sir on the pillow. I reach up to pull his pants and underwear out of the way, but he swats my hand away. That is my cue that he wants me to use my mouth to get his clothes out of the way. I lean forward and bite both of the articles of clothing before I pulled down as hard as I can. I get them just past his crotch area, and then I do the same to the other side. Sir helps me at the end with pushing his clothes over his dick so I can put it in my mouth. I lean down and use my tongue to get his cock into my mouth and once it’s in I spread my knees out more, put my butt on my heels with my feet flat on the ground and put my right wrist over my left. This position was my cock warmer position, and it’s the kneeling position I use the least. I don’t like cock warming not because it’s uncomfortable or anything like that, it’s that I can’t do anything to pleasure Sir or myself while in it. I guess that’s the point of it. 

I kneel there with Sir’s member in my mouth for a long time while Sir watches some college football on the TV. I don’t know which teams are playing or who is winning, nor do I care. Sir rubs his hands over my hair a few times, but he doesn’t acknowledge me more than that. I want to suck him off so bad, but that was not my choice to make. Right now, all I am allowed to do is keep Sir in my mouth and kneel. Since I have Sir in my mouth I have to breathe in more profound, and it does make me calmer, it also keeps my arousal at bay. I lean my head on his left inner thigh and close my eyes. I don’t notice anything that is happening around me until Sir pushes my forehead back, and I release Sir from my mouth. Sir has taken his cock, put it back in his pants, and zips it, which tells me that I can get up to sit on the couch again. As soon as I sit down, Sir grabs my chin and turns my head towards him to kiss me on the lips. 

“Good job, pet.” 

“Thank you, Sir. I also noticed you put all the purchases into the suitcases so Thank You for that as well.” 

Your very welcome, pet.” Sir turns back to the game on, and I sit there not knowing what to do. I decide to stay still and be quiet, but that doesn’t last very long. 

“Time to go, sweetheart.” I am helped up from the couch, and since we were already fully dressed, we walk out of the hotel room, into the street. Sir attempts to hail a cab, and it doesn’t work out well for him. I giggle a little about it, and Sir pinches my hand for it. I hail a cab in one go and Sir kisses me on the neck before opening the back door for me. We get in for the six-minute drive which took about fifteen due to nighttime traffic. We still get to the theater in time, and Sir once again pulls papers out of his front hoodie pocket. When it was our turn to go in, Sir shows them the tickets which are scanned with a phone and we are let in. We get to our seats which are in the back center of the theater. 

“It was the best I can do in such short notice.” 

“It’s fine with me, Sir. Any seat or show next to you is a great one.” 

“Aw.” I get a kiss on the cheek, and Sir puts his arm over my shoulder. We sit and wait for the show to start for a little while everyone is finding their seats and sitting down.

I then feel the so-called butt plug in me start to vibrate, which connects the dots for me as to why I have a urethral plug and bondage shorts on me. I can come through a cock cage if I am aroused enough, even though it is super painful. The urethral plug is to make it harder to cum since I feel it every time, I clench or press my legs together hard enough. The bondage shorts are so if I do manage to cum all of it will stay inside and leak onto my clothes or legs, and it also works as noise cancelation since the leather is so thick. The vibrations get stronger, and I get the feeling of déjà vu since I went through this earlier today. I look at Sir, and he gives me a curious face like if he doesn’t know what’s going on. Asshole. I turn to look at the stage just as the lights are being dimmed and the curtains are pulled up for the show to start. 

It honestly was a great show, but I could only pay attention to about half of it because Sir keep changing the speeds or patterns during the show. I am a hundred percent sure put it at its highest speed and wildest pattern during the intermission. I took to shaking my legs and bouncing them up and down so that I don’t moan my life away. I also shifted from one side to another, which made the women sitting next to me very upset, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I wasn’t in control of the situation, and I wasn’t going to be in a position of power any time soon. My cock was honest to God burning from attempting to get hard in its confines, and it made me want to moan, beg, and plead with Sir to take it off. I bit my bottom lip hard between my teeth so I wouldn’t make a sound and I am pretty sure I made my lower lip swell up because of it. The show finished with the main character, Edward, telling his son stories like his father had once done to him and singing the reprisal to ‘Be Our Hero.’ The house lights came back on, and everyone started to get up, but Sir placed his hand on my thigh, which meant I should stay seated. Sir waited for most people to be out of the theater before once again putting the vibrator at its highest setting and wildest pattern. He takes my hand in his and guides me down the stairs and out of the theater into the street. 

“OK, you have a choice to make.” Sir says quietly in my ear while standing very close to me so no one else could hear. “We can either walk to the West End Bar& Grill, which is five minutes away or we can get a cab and go back to the hotel to order room service.” 

“Does the vibrator stay on either way?”

“You already know the answer to that.” It was true I knew Sir wouldn’t turn off the vibrator until he was ready to do so. I think he wants me to go through dinner with it on and not let anyone know what’s going on. That means the restaurant is my best option since its closer and dinner will be over sooner cause of that. 

“I want to go to the Bar& Grill.” 

“It’s this way then, pet.” Sir then grabs my hand and walks in the direction of the restaurant. He must’ve looked it up beforehand to plan out my demise. The streets were bustling since it was a Saturday night in the city that never sleeps. That meant I had to walk more with the vibrator inside of me, and it was agonizing. It was pumping harder into my prostate with every step I took, and it was making me want to get on my knees and beg Sir to make it stop, but I also wanted to beg on my knees for him to take it out and fuck me right there on the sidewalk. Sweet torture is the only way to describe what I am feeling right now. The walk to the restaurant took us precisely twelve minutes to get through. I know that since I kept looking at my phone for a distraction from the torture of the vibrator. The restaurant was once again surprising empty, and we were sat immediately, which meant this would be over faster. We were sat in a high top table made for four in front of the bar top of the restaurant with our menus. Sir and I sat on the same side of the table with Sir being on the outside of it. Sir usually places me near the wall and then sits next to me to block me in. I once asked about it, and Sir said he did it so he could protect me in case something happened, but I think it's so I can’t get away from him without his permission. Either way, it was OK with me because I know Sir would never let anything harmful happen to me and he wants to protect me at all cost. I was sitting in my chair trying to read the menu while I was extremely tense with my back as straight as it could be. Sir turned off the vibrator, and I slumped over onto the table and started to take some deep breathes. 

“Do you know what you want to order, babe?” Sir asks with a tone of innocence like he wasn’t the one causing me to be so out of whack. 

“Yes, Sir. I want the Grilled Salmon with Spinach and Jasmine Rice.” Reading the menu while the vibrator was on was hard, but I had managed. 

“Good Job, babe” Sir whispers to me and then kisses my hand before he starts to rub my back. 

The waitress comes to our table at that exact moment and gives me an odd lock. I guess it’s the fact that I am pale, flushed, sweaty and a little out of breath.

“Are you OK?” Natalie, which I figured out was her name after a glance at her name tag, asked me. 

“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine. I’m just a little bit under the weather.” 

“OK. Well, you do guys know what you want to have then?” She asked with a smile on her face. 

“I’ll have the Grilled Salmon with Spinach and Jasmine Rice with a glass of water,” I answer, so Natalie doesn’t get suspicious about something being wrong. 

“Alright, and you?” She asked Blaine who had been sitting this whole time quietly. 

“I’ll have the Chicken Tacos with Fries and a Coke.” 

“Just Fries as the sides because you can pick two different sides.” 

“Double fries are fine.” 

“Cool with me. I’ll be back with your drinks in a few.” 

“Thanks.” Blaine and I say at the same time. We giggle about it for a few seconds and smile at each other after. 

“I wonder why she asked you if you’re OK?” Blaine asks innocently. 

“Oh, I wonder. It’s not like you’ve been putting me through the wringer today.”

“Have I?” 

“Have I?” I reply in a mocking tone, and we both laugh about it. Sir pulls me into him, and I snuggle into him. Natalie comes back with our drinks and to let us know our food will be out in about 10 minutes. We thank her, she walks away, and we continue to cuddle each other while we talk about anything that comes to mind to pass the time before our food comes. Topics like school, my job, new musicals or movie musicals and how it is to live with Rachel were all discussed. Our food arrived just as the ten-minute mark was going to be passed. The food was delicious; everything tasted fresh and was well cooked. We finished our meal in no time and decided to go back to the hotel because I was getting sleepy. We paid our bill, leaving a hefty tip to Natalie for being so lovely, and stepping outside to get a cab to drive us back. It took a few tries to get one because we were out at a late hour, but I managed to snag one, and it took us around 7 minutes to get back to the hotel. Back at the hotel, we went up to the elevators, entered our suite, and made our way to the bedroom. 

“We should get ready for bed.” I said to Sir. 

“Yeah. It’s late, and you do look tired.” 

Both of us go into the bathroom, get undressed, and start our skincare routines. Sir pees before he begins his, but I don’t have the same luxury because I am not allowed to ask when any BDSM gear will be taken off. That is unless I am in pain, need to stop a scene for any reason, or I desperately have to pee in which I have to let Sir know, and he will let me go before putting the gear back on. It’s one of my rules that didn’t make my list because I wanted a few rules that applied to scenes only. Right now, I don’t need to go too badly, so I patiently wait until Sir decides it’s time to take it off. I finish my skin care and nighttime routine just as Sir was finishing his up as well. 

“Do you need to pee, pet?” Well, I didn’t have to wait long at all. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Let me take off the shorts and the cage off then.” Sir takes the key from around his neck and unlocks all four locks, before taking off the fasteners, unzipping every zipper and sliding them down my legs. I step out of them, and Sir folds them before putting everything by the sink. Next, the cage and urethral plug come off, and I am led to the toilet where Sir grabs my penis and aimed for me so I can urinate. I do so quickly, and Sir shakes my dick to get the droplets out before releasing it. I wonder why the vibrator hasn’t been taken out, but again, I am not allowed to ask. I turn around and look at Sir, hoping we are just going to head to be now. 

“I need one more thing from you before we go to bed.” I guess bedtime is postponed for a while longer then. 

“What is that, Sir?” 

“For you to cum one more time.” 

“But…Sir…my penis is…. sensitive… from both sessions…earlier…and I’m not sure…I…. can do it.” I stutter my way through my reasoning for not wanting to cum because I can’t believe he wants me to do it again. I’ve already cum three times today and once yesterday that’s not to mention the fact that he made me sit through a two hour plus musical with a cage so tight it was hurting most of the time. 

“I know you can do it. I know this because I will help you do it. I will turn the vibrator back on at its highest setting with the randomize pattern, and you can jack yourself, I can jack you off, or we can both jack you off.” 

“Can I touch my balls if I choose to do it alone?” I am not usually allowed to touch either without permission, so I ask just in case. 

“Yes, it does.” 

“I want to jack myself off Sir.” 

“Alright. Get ready, pet. I will turn on the vibrator in 3…2…1.” The countdown was annoying, but at least I was given time to prepare myself for the vibrator. It came on, and it felt so good yet so painful against my prostate which had taken a few beatings today. I grab my dick with my right hand and my balls with my left and start pull on both of them. It takes a while for me to get hard again, but Sir stands there and watches me jack myself off. After I’m hard Sir starts to pinch my nipples and squeeze my butt cheeks together to make the vibrator hit my prostate more. Both things make me feel hornier and get me closer to cumming so I could go to bed. At this point I am gasping, moaning and groaning but I learned to keep as quiet as I can with that gag I had earlier. I reach to the point where I know I will cum any second now, and I look at Sir to ask for permission. 

“C…aaan..I-I…cu….cum…nooow..S-S…Sir?” 

“Yes, you may, pet.” I come a few seconds later, and as soon as I am done shooting out my cum, Sir turns off the vibrator and hugs me. 

“Good job, pet. I will take the vibrator off, clean you up a bit and we will go to bed.” Sir reaches around me, takes the vibrator in his hand, and tells me to take a deep breath before pulling out the vibrator. 

“Can you stand by yourself pet?” I think about it for a few seconds, and I think I am strong enough to do it. 

“I think so, Sir.” Sir moves back until he is at arm’s length and once, he realizes I can stand on my own he takes the vibrator to the sink and places the vibrator on a hand towel he had placed there before. He grabs some toilet paper and wipes the lube from my ass before throwing the wad of paper in the trash can. He then grabs the face towel that was used to cover my face during my bath, and he once again runs it under warm water. 

“Come here, pet.” I slowly make my way to him since I am so worn out, but I make it to him, and he passed the face towel over my face, neck, chest, arms, and crotch area before throwing it on the floor. Thankfully, the room was cleaned earlier when we were out in the city, and new towels were placed, so that meant we had enough for tomorrow as well. 

“Bedtime now, babe.” Sir said before he guided me to the bed and helped me get on the bed to get comfortable. He once again tucked me in and got in next to me, placing his arm above the comforter to cuddle with me. 

“You did a great job today, my sweet prince.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” We both laugh at my joke and smile at each other. 

“I hope you do just as great tomorrow.” 

“Why is that, Sir?” I ask with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone.

“Well, you came once on the last night and four today. That’s a total of five orgasms for this mini-vacation, and I want double that number before I leave tomorrow.” 

‘That means I have to come five times tomorrow.” My voice was higher than usual now because I was nervous. 

“Umm-hmm.” 

Five times, in one day? I don’t think I can do it. Five orgasms in one day are not impossible, but it is painful. I know Sir will make me come as many times as he wants, so I better prepare myself now for it. Hopefully, if I get a good night sleep, I will be able to get through it. I smile one more time at Sir to let him know I am OK with the plan for tomorrow and close my eyes to go to sleep. It takes me a little longer than yesterday, but I eventually fell into dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry, it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I hope you like it.

I woke up the next morning suddenly, almost startled, but I didn’t know why I woke up like that. Shifting to face the other side of the bed, I see that Sir is not in his side of the bed. That’s odd. I take a look at the clock on the nightstand, and it’s only eight o’ seven, Sir was in no way an early bird, so where could he possibly be? Sir rarely gets up before me, and he never leaves the bed without letting me know about it. 

“Sir? Are you here?” I yell out, hoping he hadn’t left the hotel room without me. 

“Yeah. Come out into the living room.” I hear Sir shout back. I untangle the sheets from my legs, get up from the bed and walk into the living room area. Sir is sitting at the dining table with some books, which leads me to believe he is doing homework. He looks up at me and gives me an odd look, considering I am still standing by the threshold to the bedroom staring at him with a nervous face on I guess the examination is warranted. 

“Are you OK, baby?” 

“It’s…just that you left me alone in the bed without telling me. I thought you had left the hotel room completely. Not knowing where you were scared me.” Sir gets up from his chair and walks over to me. He grabs my face gently with both hands and kisses my lips. 

“I’m sorry that I scared you. I didn’t mean to. I left you alone, so you get some more sleep since I, how you put it, made you go through the wringer yesterday.” I chuckle at the banter and cuddle into Sir’s chest. 

“I forgive you. So, what are we doing for breakfast?” I say after removing myself from Sir. I get one more kiss to my forehead, and he lets go of me completely.   
“Thank You, baby, and I already ordered some room service for us. We have to wait for it. Grab your schoolbooks. Let’s do some homework since we have time.” Sir walks back to the dining table and sit down in the chair he was in before. I go to my suitcase and dig for the books I need for the assignment I have due tomorrow. Thankfully it’s the only assignment due this week, everything else is expected next week, so I will work on them during the week. I put my books down on the table and slid the chair across from Sir out from under the table to see a suction cup dildo attached to the chair. I look up and Sir, and he gives me a pointed look. I have to sit on it and not move off of it until told to do so. The dildo already has some lube on it, so I stand in front of the chair, spread my ass cheeks with my hands before I aim the dildo at my anus, and sit down. 

“You are not getting off that chair until you’ve cum twice.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I spread my books out in front of me and get to work on my schoolwork. The dildo is not as distracting as some might think since Sir always had me sit on one if I was in a chair during our slave weekends. I got used to them being inside me, and it seems like I still am. I finish the assignment due tomorrow reasonably quickly since it was a History of Theater assignment where I had to list the dates and crowd reactions to significant theater events. I closed my books, slid them away from me, and leaned back in my chair. 

“You only had one assignment?” Sir asks me after noticing that my books were closed. 

“That is due this week, yes but, I have some with me that are due next week, Sir.” 

“I think you should work on those.” Just as Sir finished stating the order, the doorbell rang. 

“Or not. Saved by the bell. Slide your chair in so they don’t see you naked.” I slide my chair in until the table covers my dick and lean forward so whoever comes in can see I’m shirtless but doesn’t see any of my private parts. The butler rolls in the cart after some pleasantries were exchanged between him and Sir. He asks if we would like him to set it up and we decline before Sir tips him and he leaves. Sir rolls the cart closer to the table, and I watch as he puts eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, toast, and pancakes on two different plates. He then pours himself a cup of coffee and grabs a disposable cup before turning towards me. 

“Would you like some coffee, pet?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Then how about you fill this cup with some of your creamers.” I gasp at that order. We had never done a scene that involved food, but it seems like that was about to change. 

“May I touch myself, Sir?” 

“Yes, you may.” I grab my dick with my right hand and hold the cup near it with my left. I start to pump it quickly, I wanted to get the five orgasms over with, and I was a little hungry too. I began to feel the burning in my gut, and I knew I was close. I continued to pump myself until I was right on edge.

“May I cum, Sir?”

“Yes, pet.” I let go and let all of my cum fall into the cup before looking up at Sir to check if I had done an excellent job. Sir takes the cup from my hand, grabs the coffee pot off the cart, pours some into the cup with a teaspoon of sugar and mixes it with one of the little black straws before handing it back to me. 

“Enjoy your coffee, pet.” Sir says as he grabs another two cups and fills them with orange juice before setting my plate and glass of juice in front of me. 

Sir sits down in his chair with his plate and cups to eat, what I consider, a very greasy breakfast. We eat in relative silence as Sir is still reading his textbooks so he could get some more work done. I finish my cups of coffee and juice but only finish a little more than half of my plate. Sir usually makes me eat more than what I typically like to because he thinks I don’t eat enough. I take a few more bits, but I can’t take any more food. I do want more coffee, though. 

“Sir, can I have another cup of coffee?” 

“Yes, but you have to put your creamer in there.” 

“May I touch myself to get it, Sir?” 

“Yes, you may.” It may seem redundant to have to ask to touch myself again when I did it not so long ago, but my pleasure was not mine to control, so I needed permission every time. I loved not having any control over what happens with my sexual desire, and Sir knew that. I take the same position as before and start pumping my cock as fast as I can. It will take longer for me to get to the point of cumming since I already came six times in the past three days. I eventually get myself to the point of cumming and raise my head to ask Sir for permission. 

“May. I. Come. Sir?” I say while gasping for breath at each word. 

“I think you can keep going for a minute.” I grunt at that response. I had been a good boy, and I am still forced to wait for my orgasm. But this was a part of me giving myself entirely over to Sir, so I continued to jack myself off until I have permission to come. As promised permission was granted a full sixty seconds after I had asked. Sir had been watching the analog clock that was mounted on the wall above the television stand so he could approve my cumming with the accuracy of it being exactly one minute with not a second more or less. Once I finish spilling my seed into the cup, Sir again pours some coffee in it with a teaspoon of sugar, but I get to hold it this time. I mix it around with the black straw and drink half the cup in one go. If this was how my day was going to be, I need all the caffeine I could have to stay energized throughout. I continue to sip from my coffee cup and watch Sir eat and read for a while. Sir finishes his meal and pushes the plate away from himself but makes no gesture that indicates he will stop reading soon. I finish my second cup of coffee and my glass of orange juice, since I had nothing else to do, before realizing how badly I needed to pee. 

“Sir, I have to pee. Am I allowed to use the restroom?” 

“Yes, but I want you to come and kneel next to my seat right after you are finished.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I stand up from the chair slower than usual since I have to let the dildo come out, but I make it off. I go into the powder room and use the toilet quickly, wash my hands, dry them on a towel, but just as I was about to walk out of the powder room, there’s a knock on the front door. I look at Sir, and he points to the door and then gestures his hand towards him, which tells me to close the door. The chair is pushed back under the table with a loud scrape against the floor before Sir rushed to open the door for whoever knocked. The butler’s voice comes into focus, and he is asking the usual questions of if we liked it and if there was anything unsatisfactory. Sir answers all his questions, and I think he helps the butler pick up all the dishes, but I can’t tell with just the noises. I hear Sir thank the butler for coming to get the cart and then a door closing. 

“You can come out now.” 

I open the door and come back out into the living room before kneeling by Sir’s chair in my usual kneel position. Sir sits back down in his chair, turns to me, and smiles. 

“You’ve been such a good slave, haven’t you?” I nod up and down since I am not supposed to answer questions that are not direct. I have been a good slave since Sir came to get me at my apartment. Sure, I’ve had a slip up the first night, but that was to be expected after not being in my slave routine for so long.   
“I think good slaves deserve rewards, don’t you?” I again nod my head up and down to show my approval. 

“Well, I think my good slave gets to enjoy his favorite reward for being so good this weekend while I finish up my homework.” I audibly gasp, let my mouth hang down a little and widen my eyes at the vocalization of what my reward will be. Rimming Sir is my favorite reward because I get to show him how much I love him by servicing his most intimate part with what I consider my most private part. Of course, I think my mouth the best part of my body. It’s what I use to sing and what I usually use to pleasure Sir with. Those are the two most significant things that make me unique, and they come out of the same place; hence why it’s the most vital part of me. However, I am unsure if Sir has cleaned himself out down there and I am not in any way going to licking a dirty asshole even if it did belong to Sir himself. 

“Do you have concerns, pet?” 

“Yes, Sir, I do. 

“Express them.” 

“I would love to rim you Sir, but I don’t know if you have cleaned yourself out and you know how much I hate the thought of touching something so dirty with my tongue. No offense, Sir.” 

“None is taken, and I do know that you hate rimming me when I haven’t cleaned out. Why do you think I was awake so early?” I give Sir my broadest smile. 

Undoubtedly Sir knew I wouldn’t lick a dirty asshole, so he woke himself early, which I know he hates doing, and gave himself an enema to be ready in case I was good enough for a reward. I couldn’t have asked for a more caring dominant than one who would do something he hates to make me happy. 

“Now crawl to the couch, grab a pillow, and kneel behind me before I change my mind.” I crawl quickly to the couch, grab the pillow, and crawl back to Sir with it in hand. I place the cushion on the floor behind Sirs chair and get into my kneeling position again. Then, Sir stands up, lowers his pants to his thighs and seats himself, so his butt is off the edge of the chair, giving me enough room to rim him. 

“You may have your reward, pet.” 

“Thank You, Sir.” I lean forward and pass my tongue right over his asshole. 

“MMMMM” Sir chuckles at the signal of my approval, and I continue to rim him by licking, nibbling, sucking, circling and kissing his butt hole. After a few minutes of this, I get the courage to ask if I can tongue fuck, Sir. It’s not something that gets done often, but maybe he will let me this time since it is a reward. I harden my tongue and attempt to stick it deep into Sir. 

“Nuh-uh. You are not allowed be fucking anything in any way today, only I will.” I move back onto my calf’s and stick my bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Stop pouting because I know you are, or your reward will be taken away.” I roll my eyes in exasperation at the fact that I was not permitted tongue fuck Sir even though it’s supposed to be a part of my reward. Whatever. I move forward and get back to rimming Sir in all the ways I am allowed to. We stay in this blissful situation for what I think was a long time, but I can’t see anything that will tell me the time, so I don’t know. My knees had started to ache, and I was pushing myself to go further, but I knew I would have to ask to stop soon. It seemed as Sir was in sync with me today though since he closed his books and pushed them away from himself. 

“Finish up, pet.” I circle his hole with the tip of my tongue one more time and press my lips to it in a kiss for ten seconds, I counted, and then lean back until my butt is on my heels. Sir turns around in his chair to face me and then smirks when he sees how aroused I am. 

“Did my slave get hard while receiving his reward?” I nod vigorously and give him an innocent look with puppy eyes for good measure. 

“Well, we should take care of that aching cock, hmm?” Sir doesn’t wait for me to respond but gets up, pulls his pants up and grabs another disposable cup but this time it’s from the coffee machine that is on the TV stand. He rips open the protective packaging it had and then kneels in front of me. The cup is placed in front of my dick and Sirs right-hand start moving up and down on it. Sir goes quick, and I feel the burning desire to ejaculate coming fast but not fast enough for me. I thrust forward into Sir's fist around me, but I am spanked three times on the right ass cheek for it. Right, I am not supposed to fuck anything in any way. He doesn’t stop, though; instead, he grips harder and goes faster. 

“Sir, please,…..can I cum?.... Pleaseeeee, I know….I know I thrusted forward….. when….I wasn’t supposed to……but plllllease it …….feels so good.” 

“Beg” 

“Please, Sir,…..I am….. I’m beeeegging you….to let me cum. Please, pllleasee...PLEASE…Sir, please. 

“I want more.” 

“Oh, Please, Sir…..I will…. I will do anything you want me to. I’ll even….even take a harsh punishment….f-for thrusting. I will do… anything you….tell…me… to. I’ mmmm beeeeggging. Please, please, please.” When I had said please no less than twenty times is when Sir went even faster for a few seconds to get me right on edge. 

“Cum, pet.” I came so hard that I stayed silent while my cum was shouting out of my penis and into the cup. I finish cumming and lean forward, placing my head on Sir’s shoulder while Sir holds up the cup to his eye level to check how much I had filled it. 

“We’ll save this for your lunch, pet.” Sir said as he reached up and placed the cup on the table to have it ready for lunch.

“Mmmhmm” I catch my breath and pull my self together before I lean back onto my heels. 

“Now about that punishment you mentioned.” Lowering my head to my chest and looking straight at the ground, I expect a sound spanking is coming my way. Not only had I disobeyed an order, but I ruined the last few hours we get to spend together. I deserved to get spanked. 

“I don’t want to punish you during the last few hours we have together for a while. So, I will let it go just this one time.” Sir grabs my chin and lifts my head until my eyes met his. “If it happens while I am here in December, your ass will be as red as the decorations that I know you are putting up. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Sir, I understand you perfectly.” 

“Good. Now, let’s have a shower and relax for a while. You’ve cum three times already, and it isn’t even noon. You will also be doing anything I tell you to, right?”

“Yes, Sir, I will.” Sir got up and put his hands out palm side up so I could hold them when I stand up. I place my hands in his and hold on while I get up from the kneeling position that had made my legs hurt. I wobble for a few seconds while my legs get used to being stretched out, but once I get my balance, I rush forward and hug Sir tightly. I didn’t mean to get myself in trouble and jeopardize the last few hours we have but if Sir said he would let it go, I will too. I just needed a long tight hug and a kiss from Sir to do it. We stand in the same spot for a minute or two with Sir rubbing my back and kissing me in different places on my face and neck to make me feel better. 

“Alright, let’s go shower and then we can laze around until noon.” Sir tried to pull apart, but I whined, and he shifted me until I was next to him and we walked to the bathroom with my arms wrapped around his midsection and his arm around my shoulders. Sir unwraps my arms from around him, turns on the shower, and puts his hand under the spray to check the temperature. When the water gets to the heat, he likes it as he takes back his hand and extends it to me. I take it and let him pull him towards him and into his arms again. 

“Get in and stand under the spray. I’ll be in once I get undressed.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I open the door to the shower, step in, and let the door close behind me as I let the hot water run over me. The shower door opens again, and Sir come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I’m going to bathe you, and then you are going to sit on the bench in here to wait until I finish.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sir spins me around until I face him and gives me a smile and a kiss. He grabs the shampoo bottle from the shelf on the wall and pours some into his hand. After rubbing his hands together to spread it out, Sir puts his hands in my hair and starts spreading it around. He gets all my hair, rubs behind my ears and the base of my neck to make sure all of my hair is clean. The shampoo was rinsed out, and the same process is followed for the conditioner. Sir then grabs the body wash and starts to pour some on my chest so that he could rub it in. 

“I wish I would have bought a loofa with me for this trip. It would have made bathing you a whole lot easier.” Sir says after he has soaped up most of my body. 

“I love you bathing me in any way, Sir. I especially love it when you do it bare handed. Since you get to rub all of my sensitive spots to get them squeaky clean.” 

“What, like this?” Sir reaches between my legs and rubs the space between my balls and my ass hole. It makes me gasp from surprise and arousal, and I squat a little to give Sir more room, but Sir takes his hand back. I whine when he does, but he turns me around again and sticks his fingers in between my ass cheeks to clean there. Once he has spread the body wash around the area, he pokes my asshole, and I gasp loudly. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t be empty for much longer, and it will stay that way until I say so.” Sir grabs the shower head off the wall and aims it at my whole crotch area then my ass to get all the body wash off. Once that it is finished, I am showered. I turn around to look at Sir in case he wanted to do something else to me, but he motions his head to the bench. I sit on it and realize that it is far enough from the shower head not to get wet if it's on the wall but close enough to stay warm if you want a steam bath. Sitting patiently, I watch Sir shower and try to take a mental note of every part of his body. I won’t be seeing him in person for three months after he leaves tonight, and I want to remember everything about him. From the way his eyebrows are shaped to the way, he rubs body wash onto his skin. I need every physical detail I can get ahold of to hold me off until December. Tears start to pool in my eyes. I don’t want Sir to leave me, but he needs to. This weekend has reminded me so much of how I love to spend time with Sir as his submissive. I don’t know how I will go back to pretending I don’t need this side of me when I so desperately do. Deep into my thoughts, I don’t notice that Sir has turned off the water to get out of the shower. 

“Oh, baby, I know. I know. I know this will be hard to part with, but we will get through this and make it to December. Then we will be together for a whole two weeks. Won't that be great?” Sir walks over to the bench and hugs me.

“We have to wait a whole three months though. I don't think I can wait that long. I need you, and I need this side of me. I had never noticed how much until it was taken away from me.” I start to sob into Sir’s stomach. Sir kneels and grabs my face in his hands to make me look at him. 

“Well this side of you isn't going away completely it is just being held at Bay for right now. We will still Skype and call and text and do anything we can to feel close even though we're far away from each other I promise to make this as easy as possible for you. We both know it will be hard, but we've gotten through it from August until now. We can make it to December.” I nod my head as much as I can in his hands and get a kiss on my forehead. Sir gives me his hand, and I take it before he gently pulls me up and opens the shower door. He steps out onto the towel on the floor first, which I hadn’t noticed he had put down, and then turns around to make sure I don’t fall. Sir grabs a towel and hands it to me before grabbing another towel for himself. 

“Dry yourself off and do your entire routine but stay in here until I am finished.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I move slower than usual since I wore myself out a little with the crying and I don’t have to check my pubic hair because Sir already told me I have to get it waxed. I brush my teeth and do all of my many skin care steps. I finish at the same time as Sir and watch as Sir grabs all of his products from the skin and puts them into a travel bag. 

“Follow me.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sir walks into the bedroom and to a pile of clothes he had set out for himself. That's a pair of black socks, blue boxers, grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt which he puts on. 

“I am going to dress you, pet.” I nod my head, walk to Sir, and place my hands on his shoulders, so I don’t fall. I step into my white boxers; my arms are then lifted above my head for baby blue t-shirt, and I am sat down so he could slip on my white socks on. 

“That’s all my baby boy needs. It keeps him warm and covered while still looking so cute.” I smile at Sir because I know what he is doing. Sir baby’s me the last few hours of any multi-day session and this time will be no different. I am still obligated to follow my rules, but Sir becomes more lenient and gentler. It’s supposed to help me transition from a high-protocol state to a low-protocol one so I could go home and act like Kurt not pet. 

“Can we watch TV now, Sir?” 

“We sure can my sweet prince.” This part of the session is where most of my softer pet names came from. Usually, I'm called pet, but I can also be called a slut, whore, cunt, and more if we are doing an intense scene. As I said, Sir becomes soft, so he made up more delicate names to call me at this point. Sweet prince came from us watching Aladdin and Sir saying he found A Whole New World with me, so I was his Jasmine. Everyone knows I hate being called a girl, though, so he said I was the prince, and he was the thief since he stole my heart. Hence his sweet prince. Sappy, I know, but it made my heart swoon, so we kept it. 

We walk back into the living room and lie down on the couch with Sir being the big spoon and I the little one. After flipping through some channels, we decide to watch the Friends marathon that was on TBS. We finish the current episode that was on before Sir starts to shift around. 

“Can my baby do me the favor of warming my cock with his ass hole?” 

“Yes, Sir, he can.” Sir pulls my boxers down and pushes his dick into me. I was still open from the suction dildo earlier, so it didn’t hurt much when Sir stuck himself into me dry. We move around until we are both comfortable, and Sir starts to run his hand softly from him right hip down to my knee and back. The motion of his hand and all the emotions that today has had and will continue to have made me sleepy. My eyes start to droop halfway through the episode, and eventually, I fall asleep without noticing. The doorbell rings, and I am startled awake, which cause me to flinch. Sir kissed my head, pulls himself out, and stands up from the couch. He pulls his pants up and opens the door to the butler who wheels in a cart. I guess Sir ordered lunch for us while I was sleeping. While Sir is talking to the butler, I sit up and stretch. The butler leaves, and Sir walks back to the couch to help me stand. 

“Let’s go have lunch, sweetheart.” I nod softly and let Sir pull me up and walk me to my chair. It still has the suction cup dildo on it so I will have another meal on it. Sir places me in front of the chair, pulls my boxers down to my thighs. Putting his arms under me, he helps me sit down on the dildo and pushes my chair in for me once I am sat. Sir grabs the cup of my cum and gives it a questioning look. 

“I know I said you would use this in your lunch, but I don’t want to put it on the plate and let everyone know how filthy my baby can be. So, please cum one more time into the cup and then dip your chicken into it. What do you say?” 

“That’s a great idea, Sir.” 

“Good. You can touch your dick, balls, and nipples to help you cum. You can also cum any time you like. There’s no need to ask this time.” Told you, softer. I take the cup from Sir and start to masturbate. Only touching my dick is not working well, so I put the cup down on the table and pinch my balls then my nipples. I start to get closer to orgasm, but it took me a good while to get there. I continue my ministrations and eventually orgasm into the cup while grunting at a medium level. It hurt more than the rest this time around, but this is my ninth time coming in three days so I can only imagine what number ten will feel like. I look at the table at notice Sir had already placed my meal and drink in front of me. It was a grilled chicken Cesare salad with parmesan cheese, croutons and dressing with a glass of some soda. I place the cup of cum down and grab the soda, drink half of it and place it back down. It was Dr. Pepper, Sir’s favorite.   
“Good thing I got two cans of soda for each of us, huh?” I laugh at the joke and pick up my fork to mix all the ingredients in the salad around. Once I deem it thoroughly mixed, grab a piece of chicken and dip it into my cum and eat it. The chicken was soft and juicy, mixed in with the saltiness of my cum it tasted…wonderful. 

“I hope they wash their utensils thoroughly. If not some poor soul will have my cum in their mouth with this fork.” I say in a joking tone. 

“I hope so too, baby. Now be quiet and eat up. You don’t eat enough.” I roll my eyes at Sir, saying I don’t eat much. I say that I eat enough because I eat until I get full, but it doesn’t take much food to make me feel full. So, Sir makes me take more bites to get more food in me. However, he will stop if I tell him I can’t eat anymore. Having eaten most of the chicken with all of my cum and eating half the salad while drinking my cup of soda, I’m full. I put my fork down and lean back in my chair. Sir hasn’t permitted me to get up from the chair, so I sit to watch him eat. It doesn’t take long for him to realize I stopped eating and for him to look at my plate to check how much I ate. He sighs when he sees what I have left. 

“A little more, please, my sweet prince.” 

“But I’m full, Sir. Do I have to?” 

“You don’t, but I would like you to.” 

I whine and pout, but I pick up my fork and stab some of the greens left on my plate. I decided to take five more bites to make Sir happy and not push myself as far as to make me feel sick. Taking the five extra bits, I look at Sir’s plate and notice that he ate everything on his plate. Sir has a big appetite and usually eats everything that is set on his plate. Not saying that he is trying to make me eat more to match his food intake but… 

“Thank You for taking the extra bites. Now, let me put the cart outside and then we can go back to the couch and cuddle, while I figure out how to make you cum one last time.” 

“OK, Sir.” I slowly get up from the dildo while Sir takes the cart outside. When he returns, he removes the dildo from the chair, rinses it under hot water in the powder room, dries it off and puts it in my suitcase. I feel sad when he does it because I know our surprise visit is coming to an end. He is putting away anything to do with BDSM and is giving me my choices back. I am turning back to Kurt, not pet, but I don’t want to. We walk back to the couch, and Sir tells me to wait for him by it while he gets something from the bathroom. He comes back with a body towel and puts it on the couch before we lay on top of it. We get back into the positions we were, and Sir asked again for me to warm his cock, which I agreed to. We get through two TV movies and an episode of The Big Bang Theory while moving around to get comfortable and getting up a few times for things like the bathroom and drinking water. Sir decides to speak up after remaining quiet for most of the afternoon. 

“I think I figured out how I want you to have your last orgasm.” 

“How, Sir?” 

“A good old fashion hands and knees fucking.” 

“Want me to get into position now?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart” I pull off of Sir and crawl a few inches forward to get into position. Sir lowers my boxers to my thighs then his pants and underwear to his thighs and gets behind me. Sir has been inside of me for most of the day, so no lube is needed. He pushes into me roughly and doesn’t give me time to adjust before he starts slamming into me. It seems that my prostate is his target because he is hitting it with every thrust in. It doesn’t take long for Sir to get riled up enough to want to cum since he isn’t the one who has cum nine times in seventy- two hours. Me, on the other hand, it's taking a while, so Sir has taken to pinching my nipples and pumping my dick to get me there. Eventually, I am close enough to cum, but I am already feeling some pain from getting hard, so I know cumming will be painful. 

“Cum for me, baby.” I push as hard as I can to ejaculate, and while I manage to do so, I also squeeze my ass cheeks on Sir. Like I suspected it hurt a lot, so I whine as Sir is cumming inside of me for the last time for months. We take some time to catch our breaths and then Sir decides to pull out of me, but I whine and push back. 

“Noooo, I want to keep your cum inside of me. Please, Sir. Put a plug in me and let it stay inside.” 

“Is that what you want, Kurt?” Kurt, he called me by my given name. That signifies the end of the weekend-long session and the start of being my usual self again. 

“Yes” I say softly because I am getting too emotional to speak. 

“Get on your elbows then, and keep your butt high.” I do as told and watch as Sir gets up and goes to my suitcase. He unzips the big pocket and grabs the two-inch butt plug that was higher up then most of my gear since it was used the first night. He brings it back to where I am and sticks it inside of me. He taps the base of it two times and chuckles. 

“All closed off and holding a part of me inside you. I like that. You can take it off whenever you want.” I pull my boxers back up and sit down on my butt before answering. 

“OK.” Sir takes the towel off the couch and to the bathroom then looks at his phone and frowns, which makes me look at the clock on the wall. The clock is showing six o’clock; Sir has to leave for the airport. 

“I have to go now.” I nod my head at the same time that my eyes are filling up with tears. 

“Oh, Kurt. I know this is so hard. I don’t want to leave you either, but I have to. My flight leaves at 8, so I got to go now so I can go thru security.” Sir sits back down and hugs me tight against his body. 

“I know, but I miss you so much when you’re not here.” 

“I miss you too, but I’ll be back in December.” 

“That’s too long to wait.” 

“I know it is, but we’ll make it. I promise. I’ll text and call more to make you feel connected to me.”

“But you have school, Glee Club, other clubs, Student Body President, and Homework.” Sir pushes me off of him and once again grabs my face in his hands. He has me look straight into his eyes, so I know he is serious. 

“I’ll text during my in between class breaks, and I’ll call during lunch if you're available. I’ll also ask when you have time and we’ll Skype, text or call for however long you want.” 

“OK. That sounds good.” I wipe my tears and blow my nose in a tissue Sir hand to me. 

“Great. Now I have to go.” 

“I’ll go down with you.” I start to get up, but Sir puts his hands on my shoulders and sits me back down. 

“No, Kurt. I’m going to leave and close that door behind me. I want you to use the door as a way to signify the end of this Slave weekend and the start of you being New York Kurt again.” 

“But I want to go down with you.” 

“I know you do but the longer we wait to separate, the harder it will be. Sir hugs me for a few seconds then kisses me on the lips and grabs his suitcase form its place by the dining table. He looks at me, gives me a sad smile, walks to the front door, and opens it. I run to the door and hug him before he even has a chance to move his luggage outside. 

“I love you, Blaine.” 

“I love you too, Kurt” He gently pushes me off and backward until I am inside the room again. He grabs the suitcase, walks out, and turns back.

“You have the room until tomorrow morning. I wanted to give you some time to recover and recompose. Bye now.” 

“Bye, Sir.” I say Sir as quietly as I can while still letting him hear me since I didn’t know if someone else was in the hallway. Sir smiles at me again and close the door. The elevator ding lets me know when the elevator arrives to take him down, and its door closing let me know I am now alone in this big city again. I start to sob and slide down the door until I am on my knees. I feel so weak without him, and I don’t know what else to do right now but cry about it. I cry for what feels like forever, but I was at the sniffling stage when there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? I’m not expecting anyone, and I didn’t tell any of our friends where we were staying. Guess the only way to know is to open the door. I get up from the floor and open the door to see the butler with another cart. Sir must’ve ordered dinner for me. 

“May I come in, Sir?”

“Yes, of course, sorry. Rough night.” I move out of the way and let the butler roll the cart into its spot by the table. 

“Are you alright, Sir?” My boyfriend/BDSM master just left me alone in a big city when we are small-town boys, and I don’t think I can wait until December to see him again so, no not really. 

“Not really. The other man and I are in a long term long distance relationship, and he just left, and I have to wait months to see him again.”

“Well, that explains why he gave me a huge tip for lunch and why there’s only one burger here.” 

“I’m Sorry, did you say a burger?” The Butler, Sergio from his name tag, takes the cover off the plate and shows me the food. 

“Yes Sir, a cheeseburger with everything with a side of fries and a Dr. Pepper.” I laugh and smile at it. Sir wanted me to eat his favorite to feel close to him. 

“That’s his favorite.” I tell Sergio, and he chuckles from it as well. 

“I hope you enjoy your meal and that you feel better. Just leave the cart outside when you're done, so I don’t bother you.” 

“Thank You so much for everything today, Sergio.” 

“You are very welcome, Sir. I’ll let myself out and let you eat. Have a nice night, Sir.” 

“You too, and Thank You again.” Sergio smiles and nods at me before letting himself out. I grab the plate from the cart and put it in front of Sir’s chair. I sit down and start to eat my meal, which I think is a clogged artery waiting to happen, but it does make me feel close to Sir. I eat until I am full and then take six more bites because I know Sir would have asked me for them. With my meal done, I roll the cart outside and leave it by the wall, so I don’t block the hallway. I go back inside, making sure to lock the door behind me, to look at what time it is and see that it's seven: forty-two. How did nearly two hours pass already? Maybe the saying should be Time flies when you're crying your eyes out for your boyfriend instead of the fun part. Sir’s flight doesn’t take off for a few minutes, so I could send a text to say Thank You for the weekend and dinner. 

‘Thank You for surprising me and for giving me an awesome weekend. I needed this and you being you, you made it happen. Thank You for dinner, it was delicious, and I ate six more bites after I was full just for you. Thanks for being you and loving me in every way possible.’ I send the message, shut off the TV in the living that I had forgotten was on, and went into the bedroom. My phone rang, and it was a reply from Sir. 

‘You are very Welcomed, and I will always love you in every way possible. My flight is boarding now so I won't text back until tomorrow. Remember to shower, do your routine, and get to bed on time. I love you with all my heart. Goodnight, baby.’ I smile at the text and feel like crying again. I don’t let myself do it because I don’t want to spend all night crying and be tired in the morning. 

I go into the bathroom and get undressed to shower. I step in and once again feel the absence of Sir since I have been bathed by him every time I showered during this weekend. I grab the shampoo bottle and squirt it into my own hands, rub them together, and lather it up on my head. I close my eyes and pretend it’s Sir hands rubbing the shampoo in while he is bathing me. After a minute I open my eyes and get under the spray so I can rinse it out, but I hadn’t noticed the shampoo was close to my eyes so when I opened them some shampoo got into my right eye. I scream out and grunt when I feel the burning sensation. I force open my eye and let the water soothe the burn and get the shampoo out. I hang my head so the water can get the rest of the shampoo off my head. It takes a few minutes for the burning to stop, which I waited it out, standing in the shower. I decide to skip the conditioner because I don’t want a repeat of the shampoo. Grabbing the body wash, I think about the fact that Sir had insisted on bathing me and how it was most likely because he knew I would get distracted and harm myself in some way. Good observation on his part. I grab the body wash and rub it on my body and understand why Sir had hated using just his hands. It takes forever for the body wash to lather, and I have to use more than usual, but I manage to wipe my whole body and rinse it off. I decide I am done with my shower, turn off the water, get out, and dry myself off before putting on a robe. I use the toilet for a pee, but I don’t have to poop which I'm glad for because I don’t want to let Sir's cum out of me just yet. I go to the sink to do my routine and see that my eye is red from the shampoo. 

“Hopefully, you don’t look so bad tomorrow.” I brush my teeth and do my rigorous skincare routine a little slow since I don’t have to be in bed for a while. Once I finish, I decide to sleep in the clothes Sir had decided to put on me. I grab them off the floor, take my rob off, put the clothes on, and walk back to the room. I check all the drawers to make sure nothing is being left behind and find nothing. I do the same in the living room on the TV stand and the powder room. I find nothing, and I don’t see anything in plain sight. Sir had packed for me and had made sure I don’t leave anything in the hotel room. I turn off the lights in the living room, turn off the lights in the bedroom and get in bed to watch some TV. I am not sure what time I fall asleep, but I do so without knowing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been using all my free time to write, but it still took me this long to write the chapter. I got a job at Mcdonalds, and I am a senior in college, so my schedule was pretty busy. However, I got another job in an office setting, so I will have more time to write on the weekends. I hope never to take this long of a break again and that you guys are still willing to read this story.

For the second day in a row I wake up startled, but this time it’s because a phone is ringing. I grab the black landline telephone from its base on the nightstand and place it on my ear. 

“Hello,” I say with a raspy sleep voice. 

“Hello, Mr. Anderson. This is the front desk calling for your 6 am wake up call.” 

“Oh, right. Thanks.” 

“You're Welcome. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” I put the phone back on its base and get up from the bed. I hadn’t even turned on my alarm last night since I didn’t know I would fall asleep quickly, so it’s a good thing Sir told them to give me a wakeup call. I usually wake up at eight am, but I have to check out and get back home, so I had to wake up earlier today. I turn off the TV and head to the bathroom. I shower once again since I always shower after getting up and before going to bed. After my shower, I do my routine and put a reminder on my phone for the waxing appointment I have to make. I finish my routine and then pack my bathroom stuff in the travel case I brought them in. I put the case in my suitcase and pick out my outfit for the day. It was hard to get some of the clothes because there were so many things in my luggage, but I managed. I got a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long-sleeved grey dress shirt, a dark blue vest, a black coat, and the same shoes as Saturday because they are already out, and they match. 

Today I must go to school for my Acting, Film History, and Dance classes. I love my Acting and Film History classes because I learn so much that it will help me in the future, and the teachers are friendly, but dance is a complete 180. Don’t get me wrong I do learn how to dance better, but I only do so by going home and practicing rather than in class since Ms. July seems to still have it out for me for the day, I forgot my shoes. She makes sure always to put me in the backline, and she criticizes every single move I make during any routine. The names she calls me are one small step away from offensive to all gay people. Ohio fairy and Not made for Broadway Flamer, are her favorites to use against me. I hate them both, but if I complain, she might make my life harder, so I’ll deal with it. I finish getting dressed and check the room for any of my items one more time before going down to the reception desk. Since it was only seven in the morning, I was the only one in need of help checking out. I told them the room number and gave them the keys back before they said I was all set and wished me a good day. I wished them a good day as well and walked out to hail a cab. It took a few tries since it seemed everybody had woken up early to get into a cab today, but I finally got one. 

I make it home quickly and put my luggage in my room before packing my school bag and walking out the door again. This was not before noticing that Rachel had put the red roses Sir brought me in a vase with water on the dining table. Speaking of Rachel, she wasn’t home, and I am not sure where she is, but I can ask later at night when I come back. I make it school right on time for my Acting class, where we spent our time doing improv exercises in a situation where the leads get hurt on stage. I’m pretty sure the lead in any play would be fit enough not to get injured on stage, but I guess you must be prepared for anything. Everyone got to improve twice, and nobody got any negative reviews from the teacher critiques to change facial expressions and such. Film History was good too, and we watched a silent film. We then were given a written assignment to do in class about whether we thought the film deserved the accolades it received. We turned in the task at the end, of course, and I walked out to grab some lunch before my dreaded dance class with Miss July.

I walked to the dining hall and grabbed some vegan warps, with half a Cali Club Sandwich and some French Fries, which reminded me of Sir and our weekend together. I find a chair at the massive island in the center of the dining room and attempt to sit down on one of the stools, but I feel the butt plug shift inside of me, and I let out a moan. Grabbing the back of my thigh, I squeeze hard while moaning again to make it seem like my leg is sore. A strange look is given to me from a girl across and a few chairs down from me. She gave me a half-smile before returning to her book. I once again lift my leg to sit on the stool and feel the plug move, but I don’t moan. I manage to sit down and shift around a bit. I had forgotten about the butt plug that Sir had put in me before he left. It was small, and I usually wore a bigger one for days at a time when Sir was around. I need to take it out before I go to dance class and make a fool of myself in front of Miss July again by moaning my life away while she is teaching. It just so happens that Sir texts me at this moment. 

‘Hello, my handsome baby. I hope you’re doing well today and that you’re feeling better than yesterday. I’m heading into math class, but I wanted to check in quickly.’ I smile so wide I’m pretty sure that people could feel my happiness. 

‘Hi, Sir. I’m feeling good, but now I’m better since you’ve texted me. I miss you so much already. Hope math doesn’t bore you do death. That would be a horrible day for me. LOL.’ I chuckle while I type the message and get another strange look for the girl reading the book. 

‘Aww. I miss you too. I’ll make sure to tell Tina to keep me alive by writing notes to each other. My class is starting, but make sure you have a good lunch, and I’ll text you again when I can.” 

‘Make sure to pay attention to class, though. You need good grades to be with me next year. I’ll be patiently waiting for your next text. Don’t worry about my lunch. I got a good number of fries to make up for my rabbit food diet as you like to call it.’ I take a picture of my food with yet another strange look from the girl across from me. Then I send the image and the message to Sir. 

‘I’ll pay as much attention as I can. Great food choices. Love you.’ It’s a short response, but it’s better than nothing, considering he did say his class was starting.  
Eating everything on my plate and drinking half my water bottle, I feel the need to go to the bathroom. The time on my watch lets me know I have 30 minutes for class to begin. More than enough time to use the bathroom, remove the plug, change clothing, and walk to class to stretch myself out. Before I can get up from the stool, my phone rings and stops me from doing so, I check the screen to see what it is, and it’s the reminder I had put into making the waxing appointment. Great timing, I can go to the bathroom and do everything at once without anybody eavesdropping on my phone conversation. That’s been known to happen in this school. I get up and put the plates in the bin where we place them so the cleaning staff can come and take them to the kitchen. 

I walk out of the cafeteria and go into the nearest men’s bathroom handicap staff. I need more room than a regular bathroom stall allows. I place my bags on the ground and unbutton my pants before sliding them down to my thighs. Then I reach around myself and pull the plug out. Once I do that, all of Sir’s cum starts to dribble out of my anus. I grab a big wad of toilet paper and wipe it off me, but more keeps coming out, so I need more than one pile of paper to get everything. I manage to wipe everything off, and then I place the plug on the sink and pull my pants up quickly.

I need to wash it and then wrap it up in toilet paper, so no one sees it. I can’t let anyone see one of my toys and let everyone know the kinky stuff I do with the love of my life. That is something that would make the rounds quickly around this school, and it could make my life a lot harder than need be. I turn both the hot and the cold water on so that the water turns lukewarm. I pump some of the soap from the dispenser into my hand. Once the warm is at the right temperature, I rub the soap all around it and rinse it off. I grab some paper towels from its dispenser to dry it off and then grab more to wrap it up before shoving it to the bottom of my bag. I wash my hands with more soap to be on the safe side. Don’t want to get sick and miss school or work. I feel so empty both physically and emotionally now that I have taken out the butt plug. The last remnants of Sir’s physical being that I had with me has now been wiped away, and I won’t be able to get anything even close to it for a while. I wish that I could’ve kept it in me longer, but if lunch were anything to go by, dance class with the butt plug in would have been a disaster. I then dry my hands with more paper towels and throw all the papers away.

I pull my dance class clothes out of my bag and quickly change because I’ve always been scared someone was going to peak at me through the gap in the door. I put my regular clothes into my bag and wash my hands before I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial the number to the spa I go to. I get the receptionist on the phone quickly and book the appointment for tomorrow at 4 pm since they had an opening. Tuesday and Thursday, I only have one class, which is my playwriting class that starts at noon. I go to Vogue for a few hours in the morning, and I get off to go to school and sometimes go back for a few more hours. I usually get out early enough to make most school, doctor, and spa appointments in that time frame. I put my phone back in my bag and head to the dance classroom. There are only two other people there, but we still have eighteen minutes for class to start, so most are beginning to trickle in. Making sure to stay away from the front door as to not be in Miss July’s way when she came in, I start to stretch myself out. Time seems to fly by today, and class finishes without any significant incidents nor any snide remarks about my dancing from Miss July. However, it appears that she has moved on from me to another girl as her main target for torment. She badgered that girl for most of the class and ignored the rest of us, which most of us liked to be honest. We always feel bad for the person who is being targeted, but we are happy it is not us. As soon as Miss July dismisses the class, I go back to the bathroom to change into my regular clothes. I then walk out off-campus and start towards the Subway. However, I get stopped right outside the campus by John, who is in my playwriting class. 

“Hey, Kurt, what you are doing for Halloween this year?” He asks in a very energetic tone. 

“Ummm, probably stay at home and watch Tim Burton movies since I don’t do horror movies. Why?” 

“Cause me and roommates are throwing a Halloween costume party in our apartment. There’s going to be booze there, and everyone’s invited. So, you’re going to come. I'm sure it will be better than watching kids Halloween movies alone.” 

“I don’t know. I’m usually in bed by 1030. Staying up so late isn’t my thing, and Tim Burton movies are still great for watching during Halloween.” I say, shrugging my shoulders while having a slightly defensive tone. 

“One they’re still made for kids and two it’s Halloween. You can stay up for one night and party with the rest of us.” 

“Mmmm, I’ll think about it. Watching kids Halloween movies has been my thing for years now. But, thanks for the invite, by the way.” 

“Sure, sure. Here’s a flyer with the details. In case you decide to stop the tradition of watching wack Halloween movies and join us for a night, most of us won’t remember.” John hands me an orange flyer with a bloody hand on top that said, ‘Come have a NIGHTMARE of time with us’ and the address to the party with instructions to be dressed up. 

“Well, even if I do show up, I won’t be drinking much but thanks, again. See you around John.” 

“See you. I hope you come and party with us.” 

“We’ll see.” We say goodbye to each other one last time, and I start my walk to the subway once again. 

I wouldn’t be able to go to this party without Sir’s approval of me staying up past my bedtime or his permission of me drinking alcohol. I know it’s kind of redundant since it was Sir who got drunk at Rachel’s party a few years back, but I still must ask. Since most of us are underage, I’m not quite sure how they are going to manage to get the alcohol he was talking about, but I’ guessing it’s probably a fake ID. If I am not one of the people who uses a fake ID to get the booze, I’m sure Sir will let me have a drink or two. I don’t like to drink, the taste of most of the stuff is horrible, in my opinion. But one or two dirty Shirley Temples won’t hurt. I know Sir would be worried about the liquor part because he doesn’t want me to get in trouble and get kicked out of NYADA. I’m concerned about that too, but the party is in another location, so we probably won’t get caught by any of the administration people. We are not allowed to drink or be drunk on campus or its dorm rooms, so most people will probably send emails saying they are feeling too ill to come into class on November first. While I’m sure most of the administration, will know why a bunch of students are suddenly sick. I highly doubt they will punish us if we don’t cause any problems with the classes going on. The more I think about the party, the more I want to go. I decide to send Sir a text as soon as I grab a seat on the subway cart. I find a seat quickly because it is early, and barely anyone is riding the train currently. I place my bags on the seat next to me and take my phone out of my pant pocket. 

‘Sir, can we please have a skype chat tonight? I have something I want to ask you.’ I know Sir is still in school, so he probably won’t be able to text back for a while. I decide to listen to music, so I pull out my earbuds from my bookbag and untangle them before plugging them into my phone. I put my song library on shuffle and sit back into my chair to relax while on my commute home. The rest of the ride home is uneventful, as is the walk to the apartment from the subway station. I get inside the apartment and realize Rachel still isn’t home. 

“Wonder what she could be up to.” I wonder out loud to myself. I take my bags into my room and take out my books for the classes I need to do homework. I only have three assignments this week, so I should be able to finish them quickly. I have a three-page essay for my playwriting class that needs to be a murder mystery. Then I must read a chapter from my acting class textbook and take notes, and finally, I need to practice the routine Miss July gave us. Today was a good day in her class, and I want every day from now on to be just like it. My phone dings, and I remember I had asked Sir to text me.

‘Is there anything serious we need to discuss? If you need me to, I can Skype you right now because I just started my lunch break, and I can find an empty room and talk with you.’ 

‘It’s not serious, Sir. I can wait until you get home, finish your homework, and anything else you need to do.’ I want to explain to Sir why I want to go to the party that even though the party has booze, I won’t drink excessively. I also won’t be so tired at school because my class starts at noon November first, so I can sleep in and catch up on my sleep. I don’t have to work that day either since Isabell is in Paris for the week. That means all her calls are going to the first assistant that travels with her. I also wasn’t on the diner’s schedule for Thursday. I know puppy dog eyes are Sir’s forte, but I think if I pull them out tonight, he might let me go. 

‘As soon as I am done with dinner, I will Skype you. I’ll text you before to let you know when to get on. By the way, how was your dancing class? You had that class today, right?’ 

“Yes, Sir, I did have that class today, and it went better than usual. Miss July didn’t give me any snide remarks, nor did she critique my dancing. So, it was a pretty good day to be me.’ 

‘I love hearing that that witch of a woman did not ruin your day. I hate it when she’s mean to you. I get so upset hearing you repeat the nasty names, so calls you. It makes me want to drop out of school so I can be there when she upsets you and hold you tight. I would stroke your face and hair and tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.’ 

‘Well, don’t go being rash now, Sir. As much as I would love having you here with me, you need a high school diploma to get into Nyada. So, I’ll wait until you graduate.’ 

‘Since you asked so nicely, I won’t drop out. Lol. How was the rest of your day?’ 

‘It was great, Sir. Something funny but embarrassing happened to me while I was having lunch. I forgot that I had asked you to put a butt plug in me, and because it was so small, it didn’t bother me. So, I tried to sit on a barstool, and when I lifted my leg, it hit my prostate and made me moan so loud people looked at me. I also had a fun improv in-class assignment where we had to react to someone who was injured, and most of us had funny reactions.’ 

‘Did my baby moan like the wanton whore that he is?’ 

‘Yes, I did, Sir. There was a girl across from me who kept looking every time I moaned. I’m sure she thought I was horny and needed to get laid.’ 

‘I would have happily obliged my pet. I would have taken you home and forced you over the couch armrest and fucked you hard with the curtains open so everyone could see how much of a slut you are.’ 

I let out a small moan and squeeze my dick with my hand over my jeans to get it to calm down.

‘Oh, please don’t make me hard, Sir. Then I will want to cum, and I need to concentrate on getting my homework done for the week once we finish texting.’  
‘Okay, my pet. I won’t get you all hard and bothered….Yet’

‘Why do you love to tease me?’ 

‘Because you loved to be teased, and you know it.’

‘That’s true. By the way, how was your flight back home?’ 

‘Oooo. Good job at changing the subject, pet. My flight back was good. I had an empty row all to myself and got back in time to get my stuff unpacked and everything ready for school today.’ 

‘I’m glad to hear that your flight was good. I would’ve felt bad if you felt tired this morning. 

‘Why would you feel bad?’ 

“Because you did so much for me this weekend, and if you were tired, it would be my fault.’ 

“Listen to me when I say this. If I felt tired today, it would be my fault because I decided to visit you. You did not ask me to go, and I choose to. So, I would have been the one at fault if I felt tired. Understand?’ 

“ Yes, Sir. I understand. Thank you for always making me feel better about anything and everything.’ 

‘Your very welcome, my sweet prince. My lunch break is over, though, so I have to go back to class.’ 

“Aw. Okay. So that you know, I’m enjoying us talking more throughout the day.’ 

‘I’m so glad to hear that. I will keep this up until we can be together again.’ 

‘Thank You, Sir. I hope you have a good History class. Although I know it will probably be boring as heck.’ 

‘You know it will. I’ll text you as soon as I’m done with dinner for you to get on Skype. So, we can discuss your question. Talk to you later. Love you, sweet prince.’ 

‘Love you too, Sir.’ 

I put my phone down, and I open my acting class textbook, ACTING Under the Circumstances, by Richard Brestoff and open it to chapter 8. I highlight a few sentences and then write those same sentences on a piece of paper. This helps me memorize the most critical lessons in the chapter so that I can use them during the next in-class performance we do. I decide that I have enough time during the week to do the three-page murder mystery essay and practice my dance routine. So I go to my bedroom to unpack my suitcase from the past weekend. I take out all the clothes I wore throughout the weekend, turn them inside out and throw them into my laundry basket. I then pull out the new clothes and shoes, place them on my bed so I can put them on hangers and my shoe rack later. I first grab my BDSM gear and place it back into the black lockable bin that I have under my bed. Thankfully, Sir had washed what we had used during our weekend, and I cleaned the plug I was wearing in the bathroom, so I just threw all the toys in and locked the bin. It’s not the most inconspicuous bin in the world, but I just told Rachel it was all my relevant documents. If I ever need her to get those documents for me, I think I will have more important things to deal with than her finding out about my kinky lifestyle. I then put my suitcase in its place and get to put all the new clothes on hangers. I take me about 30 minutes and using most of my racks to get through it, from the number of clothes Sir bought for me. At this point, I will need to go to Target and buy myself some more hangers to be able to hang all the clothes I have in the laundry basket and the stuff I order online. I then place all the shoes onto my shoe rack that is organized by the style of shoe and realize I will need to buy another one of those as well. I notice that it is still early enough to practice my dance routine for a little. 

I grab my dance shoes out of my bag and change into comfier clothes to practice. The dance Miss July gave us this week is a hard jazz routine with two-barrel rows and a stag leap as its grand finale. I am always super out of breath at the end of it, but I must ace this routine, so Miss July won’t go back to patronizing me every day. I practice the Stag leap the most because that’s the only move I am having major trouble doing. Once I get a good hang of it, I decide to practice the whole routine a few times so that it is burned into my brain, before I forget it and make a fool of myself in front of the entire class. I spend a whole hour practicing the routine, and by the time I feel like I have a good grip on it, I’m sweating like a pig. I go to the refrigerator and open a bottle of water before chugging down half of it in one go. 

“I guess Rachel is staying with Brody today,” I state out loud since she isn’t home yet, but her last class finished about an hour after mine. She’s probably still helping him doing something that involved him being shirtless. Oh, well. Better for me since I get to have an empty house for yet another Skype date with Sir.  
I decided that I should have dinner and shower before I get on Skype with Sir. I choose to make myself a bowl of pure white rice, grilled chicken, and small salad dinner. It doesn’t take long to cook or prepare, and it fills me up. I start cooking the rice first because it’s going to take the longest, and then I heat the pan that I will use to cook the chicken. I move the rice around to cook it evenly a few times, and then I place the piece of chicken on the pan. I grab a small bowl from the cabinet and go to the fridge to grab the premade Caesar salad bag out. I pour enough to fill the bowl and then put the bag back in the refrigerator. I flip the chicken over quickly before I put vinaigrette into my salad and moving it around with a fork. I then plate it on a bigger plate and go back to move the rice around again, and it’s almost done cooking. I continue to flip the chicken back and forth until its cooked, I then turn the heat off and leave it on the pan. I move the rice around for a few more minutes until it's cooked through and I plate it next to the salad. I then place the chicken on top of the salad and pour more vinaigrette before cutting the chicken and mixing it. I grab the half-empty water bottle from the counter and sit down to have my dinner. I scroll through Facebook and Twitter to entertain myself while having my dinner, to pass some of the time. I finish eating my meal altogether in twenty or so minutes since I managed to eat without noticing while scrolling through my social media. I put the plate and silverware into the sink and wash and dry them before I put them back in their place. 

A shower sounds so good right now that I have eaten and had a chance to cool down. Turning the shower knob, I decide I need a hot one to relax my muscles from practicing my dance routine. I get undressed, get into the shower, and get directly under the steaming water. It feels so good cascading down my body, and I decide to stand there and relish in the pleasurable feeling for a few minutes. Remembering that I must be online soon to talk with Sir about the Halloween party, I start to wash my hair. That way, I get the most prolonged process of my shower over. I do the shampoo first while I rub into my scalp and little but not hard enough to dry it, and then I rinse it out. I then rub in the conditioner but leave it in my hair while I soap up my body. I grab the loofa and lather it up with my body wash before rubbing it across my chest, then my arms and armpits, then my legs and feet before finally I gently pass it over my groin area. I lift my penis and move the loofa on the underside of my dick and my balls as well as the section between my balls and my asshole before I pass it over my ass cheeks and squeezing some of the soap into my butt crack so the soap can pass over my anus. I let the water run over my body to get rid of the body wash and get rid of the excessive body wash off the loofa before I put it back in its place before turning my back to the water to get the conditioner off my hair. I was never this through with my shower before Sir, and I started to play, but he said I had to be clean everywhere to be a good pet, so through I will be.

Once I get that done, I turn the water off and grab my towel from the towel rack next to the shower, so I don’t get cold once I open the curtain. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist just in case if Rachel came back home while I was showering. Now at the sink, I do my skin routine and brush my teeth before putting my boxer briefs on and walking out of the bathroom. I make sure Rachel isn’t here and go to my room to get dressed. I put the towel back on the rack I leave it on and pull some sweatpants out of my dresser and a tank top along with the Dalton Academy Boxing Club hoodie I stole from Sir before I left. I grab some socks from another drawer and get dressed before I log onto Skype and wait for Sir to get on. It should probably be only a few minutes until he gets on since he usually has dinner at 7 pm and then washes the dishes and cooking supplies he used.  
I hate that Sir usually has to stay home all by himself and take care of all his cooking and cleaning needs. It’s not that he isn’t able to do it for himself, but he shouldn’t have to. Sir is still a minor in high school, and his parents should be taking care of him, but they haven’t done so since he came out to them. Sure, they were after he woke up from his coma after being gay-bashed, but as soon as he could take care of himself, he was once again left alone. That’s why every slave weekend that we had involved me cooking, cleaning, and doing his laundry for him. He didn’t ask me to do it, but it made me feel good taking care of him, so I asked him to let me, and he agreed. I cleaned his house top to bottom in every room except his parent's room. I cooked every meal and prepared every snack. I washed his laundry from the week and ironed what needed to be. Sir needed or wanted for nothing while I was around because I never need or want for anything while I am with him. That is except maybe permission to cum. That was because I asked for Sir to take control of that. Just as it always happens, Sir calls me while I am thinking about him. I click the green pick up button and smile when I see Sir’s face. 

“Hi Sir,” I say 

“Hey, baby. What have you been up to since we last spoke?” 

“I finished all but one of my homework assignments. I practiced my incredibly difficult dance routine, and I cooked some dinner, which I ate everything so that you know.” 

“That’s a good baby. Thank You for eating more. You know I worry about your weight, and you're making a great effort at eating more. I also see that you're wearing my Dalton hoodie that went missing. I guess I have a thief for a pet.” 

“Your very welcome, Sir, and I am not a thief I just borrowed it without asking.” Sir laughs and smiles enough to make little lines show up around his eyes. I love it when that happens. 

“Does having it make you feel better about being away from me?”

“Yes, Sir. It does very much.” 

“Then, you now have permission to have it with you in New York.” 

“Thank You, Sir.” 

“Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?” 

“Oh, right. My classmate, John from my playwright class, says that he and his roommates are throwing a Halloween party, and I wanted to see if I could go and stay up late.” I get a little nervous to tell him about the alcohol and look away from the screen. 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Of course, he knew I was hiding something. 

“I want to drink while I’m there.” 

“We’re both underage, thus making it illegal for you to drink.” 

“I know that Sir, but we have attended parties where booze was available to us,” I say, trying to make him see that even he had gotten drunk when he wasn’t supposed to. 

“True. When is it?” I once again look away from my laptop screen. 

“Halloween night.”

“That’s this Wednesday, which is also a school night.” 

“Yes, but I haven’t been scheduled for Vogue or the diner. My only class for the next day starts at noon, which would give me time to sleep in and catch up on my sleep hours so my sleep schedule won’t be messed up either. I also won’t drink that much either.” 

“Pet, if you’re caught drinking on campus, you could be put on Probation. Nyada does not play about alcohol. We both read the Code of Student Conduct.”  
“I know, Sir, but the party is in John’s apartment, which is off-campus by twenty minutes. So, the likelihood of the administration caring or finding out about it is low.” Sir sighs deeply, and I prepare myself for Sir to say I can’t go. 

“Do you promise me to be home by 1 am, to only drink three alcoholic beverages, and to make it to class on time the next day?” 

“Yes, Sir, I promise. I promise.” 

“Then you may go, pet.” I squeal and bounce up and down on the bed. 

“Thank You, Sir. Thank You. You won't regret letting me go, I promise.” 

“You're going to be the death of me, pet. I hope you know that.” I chuckle and smile at Sir. 

“Sir, do you have homework to do?” 

“No, sweet one. I finished all of it during my free period so that we could stay on with each other as long as possible.” 

“Okay, then can we watch a movie or some TV together.” 

“We sure can. Is there anything that you want to watch?” 

“How about you pick something? I always pick.” 

“Okay…How about…. The Sound of Music?” I smirk when he chooses that movie.

“Are you trying to put me to sleep, Sir?”

“A little bit. It’s nearing your bedtime, and you seem way to hyper.” I check my alarm clock and see it’s only nine o’ four pm. 

“I still have an hour and a half to go.” 

“I just want to make sure you get enough sleep.” 

“I just want to make sure you get enough sleep,” I repeat in a mocking tone.

“Ahhh. I see that my well-behaved pet is becoming cheeky from being in New York. Maybe I should make you spank yourself to remind you of your place.” 

“No, Sir, that’s not necessary.” 

“We’ll see about that. Now, do you want to watch the movie or not?” 

“Yes, Sir. I do want to watch it.” 

“Okay. I will put it on my TV, and you can watch it on the screen.” 

“Sounds good, Sir” I watch Sir pull the DVD case from his bookshelf and put the disk into the player. The main menu comes up, and Sir presses play. 

I grab the Winnie the Pooh cuddle bear from where the end of my bed and put him under my head and hug the other half. Sir notices and smiles when he sees how comfy I am with the stuffed animal. The movie does what it has always done, which is calm me down enough that I become so relaxed and become sleepy. I try to hide my yawns from Sir, but he notices how tired I am and lowers the volume on his TV. That makes me even sleepier, and I start struggling to keep my eyes open, so Sir reduces the volume even more. When I am just about to fall asleep, I hear Sir talk once more.

“I love you, pet.” He whispers softly, and I softly grunt back to him before falling asleep completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about what you like and don't like. Also, let me know if you want more chapters or not. Be nice about it, though. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about what you like and don't like. Also, let me know if you want more chapters or not. Be nice about it though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
